interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary p
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- paccar v to pack, make a pack of pacch- see pacco pacchettar v to pack, wrap, packet pacchetto n package, parcel, packet pacco n pack, bundle Hence: pacchetto-pacchettar, dispacchettar, impacchettar; paccar; impaccar-impaccator pace n peace; concluder le pace to conclude peace; pace armate armed peace Hence: pacibile; pacific &; pacificar-pacification, pacificator; appaciar & pachy- adj in compounds pachy- (= thick, large) Hence: pachyderme etc. pachyderme adj pachydermatous (1. pachydermous, thick-skinned; 2. pertaining to pachyderms) Hence: pachydermo-pachydermic pachydermic adj pachydermic, pachydermatous pachydermo n pachyderm pacibile adj peaceable (1. liking or keeping peace; 2. peaceful) pacif- see pacific pacific adj pacific (1. tending to make peace; 2. loving peace; 3. peaceful) Hence: pacifismo; pacifista pacificar v to pacify (1. to reduce a country, etc., to a state of peace; 2. to appease) pacification n pacification pacificator n pacifier pacifismo n pacifism pacifista n pacifist pacto n pact; also: covenant, compact, etc. paddock A n Racing paddock paga n pay pagabile adj payable; due pagaia (-aya) n paddle (as in “to propel a canoe with a paddle”) Hence: pagaiar-pagaiator pagaiar v to paddle (= to propel with a paddle) pagaiator n paddler pagamento n payment (1. action of paying; 2. amount paid); anticipar un pagamento to advance a payment pagan adj heathen, pagan Hence: pagano-paganismo, paganisar paganisar v to paganize paganismo n paganism, heathenism pagano n heathen, pagan pagar v 1. to pay (someone); 2. to pay, settle, discharge (a debt, fine, bill, etc.); 3. to pay for (something) Hence: paga; pagamento; pagabile-impagabile; pagator; repagar-repagamento; superpagar-superpaga pagator n payer; also: disbursing official, teller, etc. pagina (pá-) n page (of a book, etc.) Hence: paginar-pagination; compaginar paginar v to number the pages of, to page pagination n pagination pais (-ís) n land, country; Paises Basse Low Countries (= Belgium, Holland, and Luxemburg); Pais Basse Netherlands, Holland; vino del pais local wine; pais natal (native) country Hence: paisage &; paisano; dispaisar-dispaisate paisage (-aje) landscape, scenery Hence: paisagista paisagista (-jísta) n landscape-painter paisano n peasant pajama Hind. n pajamas pala n 1. spade (= tool for digging); 2. shovel, peel, scoop; 3. blade (as in “blade of an oar”) Hence: palata; paletta palar v to fence in palata n spadeful; shovelful palatal adj Phonet. palatal palatalisar v Phonet. to palatalize palatalisation n Phonet. palatalization palatial adj palatial palatian adj courtly palatianismo n courtliness palatiano n courtier palatin¹ adj palatal (= pertaining to the palate) palatin² adj palatine (= of or pertaining to a palace); conte palatin count palatine Hence: palatino-palatinato palatinato n palatinate palatino n palatine (1. Hist. count palatine; 2. Hist.) palatio n palace; palatio de justitia courthouse Hence: palatial; palatian-palatiano, palatianismo; palatin & palato n palate Hence: palatal-palatalisar-palatalisation; palatin pale- adj in compounds paleo-, pale- (= ancient, early) Hence: paleographo etc.; paleolitho etc.; paleontologo etc.; paleozoic etc. palea n straw; homine de palea straw man Hence: paleario; paleassa &; paleate; paleose; impalear & paleario n 1. strawstack; 2. strawyard paleassa n straw-mattress, palliasse Hence: paleasso paleasso n clown paleate adj straw-colored paleographia (-ía) n paleography paleographic adj paleographic, paleographical paleographo (-ógrapho) n paleographer Hence: paleographia; paleographic paleolithic adj Archeol. paleolithic paleolitho (-ó-) n Archeol. paleolith Hence: paleolithic paleontographia (-ía) n paleontography paleontologia (-ía) n paleontology paleontologic adj paleontological paleontologista n paleontologist paleontologo (-ólogo) n paleontologist Hence: paleontologia-paleontologista; paleontologic paleose adj strawy paleozoic (-óic) adj Paleozoic Hence: paleozoica paleozoica (-óica) n Paleozoic (era) palestin adj Palestinian Palestina npr Palestine Hence: palestin-palestino palestino n Palestinian paletot F n overcoat, greatcoat paletta n 1. small spade or shovel; also: pallet; 2. palette palim- see palin- palimpsesto n palimpsest palin adv in compounds palin-, palim- (= again) Hence: palingenese etc.; palingenesis etc.; palinodia etc.; palindromo etc.; palimpsesto etc. palindromo (-ín-) n palindrome palingenese (-gé-) n palingenesis palingenesis (-gé-) n palingenesis palinodia (-ía) n palinode (1. Poet.; 2. recantation) palinodic adj palinodic palinodista n palinodist palissada n palisade (= fence of pales or stakes) Hence: palissadar palissadar v to palisade pall- v in derivatives Hence: pallide &; pallor Pallade (pál-) npr Pallas (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) Hence: Palladio; palladium-palladic palladic adj palladic Palladio npr Mythol. Palladium; palladio palladium, safeguard palladium (-lá-) n palladium (= the metal “palladium”) Pallas (pál-) npr Pallas (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) pallide adj pale Hence: pallidir pallidir v to pale, grow pale pallor n pallor palma n I. palm (1. “palm of the hand”; 2. palm tree; 3. palm frond); II. webfoot; palma del martyrio crown of martyrdom Hence: palmero; palmar; palmate; palmo-palmar palmar¹ v to measure in spans palmar² adj Anat. palmar palmate adj palmate (1. Bot.; 2. Zool. webbed) palmero n palmer (= pilgrim returning from the Holy Land) palmo n span (= space from end of thumb to end of little finger when extended) palo n stake, post Hence: palar; impalar-impalamento palpabile adj palpable palpabilitate n palpability palpar v to feel (= to examine by touch); also: to palpate Hence: palpabile-palpabilitate, impalpabile-impalpabilitate; palpation palpation n (action of) feeling (= action of examining by touch); also: Med. palpation palpebra (pál-) n eyelid; batter del palpebras wink; batter le palpebras to wink Hence: palpebral; palpebrar-palpebration palpebral adj palpebral palpebrar v to blink palpebration n (action of) blinking palpitante 1. ppr of palpitar; 2. adj throbbing, pulsing, vibrating, etc. palpitar v to palpitate Hence: palpitante; palpitation palpitation n palpitation palude n swamp, marsh Hence: paludismo; paludic; paludose; impaludar paludic adj marsh paludismo n Med. paludism paludose adj marshy pampa n pampas pamphletero n lampooner pamphleto n lampoon Hence: pamphletero Pan¹ npr Relig. Pan Hence: panic-panico pan² n bread; (un) pan (a) loaf (of bread); pan de sucro sugar loaf Hence: panetero; paneteria; panetto; paniero; panar; panificar-panification; impanar & pan- adj in compounds pan- (= all) Hence: pancreas etc.; pandectas etc.; Pandora etc.; panorama etc.; pantelegrapho etc.; panacea etc.; pandemia etc.; pandemonio etc.; panoplia etc.; pantheismo etc.; pantheista etc.; panamerican etc.; pangerman etc.; panhellenismo etc.; panoptic etc. panac- adj in derivatives panac- (= all-healing) Hence: panacea panacea (-éa) n panacea Panama¹ (-má) npr Panama; Isthmo de Panama Isthmus of Panama; Canal de Panama Panama Canal Hence: panama panama² (-má) n panama (hat) panamerican adj Pan-American panar v to bread pancreas -as/-at- (pán-) n pancreas Hence: pancreatitis; pancreatic; pancreatina pancreat- see pancreas pancreatic adj pancreatic pancreatina n Chem. pancreatin pancreatitis (-ítis) n Pathol. pancreatitis pandectas npl Pandects (= compilation of Roman law made under Emperor Justinian) pandemia (-ía) n pandemic Hence: pandemic pandemic adj pandemic pandemonio n Pandemonium Pandora n Mythol. Pandora panegyric adj panegyrical panegyrico n panegyric panegyris (-égiris) n Antiq. panegyris, panegyry (= festive assembly in honor of a god) Hence: panegyric-panegyrico; panegyrisar-panegyrista panegyrisar v to panegyrize panegyrista n panegyrist paneteria (-ía) n bakery panetero n 1. Hist. pantler; 2. baker panetto n roll (of bread) pang- pang-/pact-;-ping-/-pact- v in compounds Hence: comping- &; impinger & pangerman adj Pan-German Hence: pangermanismo; pangermanista pangermanismo n Pan-Germanism pangermanista n Pan-Germanist panhellenismo n Panhellenism panic adj panic panico n panic paniero n basket panificar v to make into bread panification n panification panna n etc. breakdown; panna del motor engine trouble; panna (de pneu) tire trouble; also: blowout pannello n 1. cloth (= small piece of material, as rag, handkerchief, kerchief, etc.); 2. panel (= distinct compartment of a surface); pannello (de naso) handkerchief; pannello de collo scarf, kerchief panniculo n Anat. panniculus panno n 1. cloth (= piece of material); 2. diaper (as in “haby’s diapers”) Hence: panniculo; pannello panoplia n 1. panoply; 2. display or trophy of arms panoptic adj panoptic Hence: panoptico panoptico n panopticon (1. Penology; 2. exhibition of wax figures, etc.; 3. etc.; 4. English) panorama n panorama Hence: panoramic panoramic adj panoramic panslavismo n Panslavism panslavista n Panslavist Pantagruel n Pantagruel Hence: pantagruelismo; pantagruelista; pantagruelic pantagruelic adj Pantagruelian pantagruelismo n Pantagruelism pantagruelista n Pantagruelist pantalon n Theat. pantaloon; pantalones trousers, pantaloons Hence: pantalonada pantalonada n buffoonery, pantaloonery pantelegrapho (-lé-) n Elec. pantelegraph, facsimile telegraph pantheismo (-ízmo) n pantheism pantheista¹ (-ísta) n pantheist Hence: pantheistic pantheista² (-ísta) adj pantheistic pantheistic (-ístic) adj pantheistic pantheon n pantheon (1. Hist.; 2. the aggregate gods) panthera n panther panto- in compounds panto- (= all) Hence: pantographo etc.: pantometro etc.; pantomime etc. pantofla n (bedroom) slipper pantographia (-ía) n pantography pantographic adj pantographic pantographo (-tó-) n pantograph pantometro (-tó-) n pantometer pantomima n pantomime, dumb show pantomimar v to pantomime pantomime adj pantomime, pantomimic Hence: pantomimo; pantomima-pantomimic, pantomimar pantomimic adj pantomimic, pantomime pantomimo n pantomime, pantomimist papa n 1. papa, daddy; 2. Pope Hence: papato; papessa; papismo; papista; papal; papabile; antipapa; paparchia etc. papabile adj papable (= qualified for the papacy) papagai (-ái) n parrot papal adj papal; also: popish paparchia (-ía) n paparchy (= papal rule) papato n papacy (1. office and dignity of the Pope; 2. Pope’s tenure of office) papaveraceas npl Bot. Papaveraceae papaveracee adj Bot. papaveraceous papavere n poppy Hence: papaveracee-papaveraceas papessa n Pope (as in “Pope Joan”) papilion n butterfly Hence: papilionacee-papilionaceas; papilional papilionaceas npl Bot. Papilionaceae papilionacee adj papilionaceous papilionar v to flutter, flit papilla n papilla (1. nipple; 2. vascular protuberance of the dermal layer of the skin; 3. Bot.) Hence: papillar; papillectomia etc. papillar adj papillary papillectomia (-ía) n Surg. papillectomy papireria (-ía) n 1. stationer’s (shop); 2. stationery papirero n 1. papermaker; 2. stationer papiro n paper (as in “linen paper”, “writing paper”, etc.); papiro moneta paper money; papiro autographic transfer paper; papiro de tornasol litmus paper; papiro hygienic toilet paper; papiro siccante blotting paper, blotter; papiro de seta tissue paper Hence: papirero; papireria; papiro-smerilio eto.; secapapiro etc.; cargapapiros etc. papiro-smerilio n emery paper papismo n papism papista n papist pappa n pap; pulp, mash; paste; etc. paprika Hu. n paprika papyracee adj papyraceous papyro n papyrus Hence: papyracee par¹ adj 1. equal; 2. Arith. even Hence: paritate; compare &; dispare &; impare &; parisyllabic etc.; parisyllabe etc. par² n I. Fin. par; II. peer (1. equal; 2. nobleman); III. pair (as in “a pair of shoes”); sin par peerless, unequaled par- see para- para- prefixo before vowels and -h-; used chiefly to form technical terms para-, par- (1. beside, alongside ...; 2. amiss, faulty, wrong; 3. resembling; modification of ...) Hence: paragrapho etc.; paradoxe etc.; paralogisar etc.; paratyphoide etc. parabola (-rá-) n 1. parable; 2. Math. parabola Hence: parabolic; paraboloide parabolic adj parabolic (1. pertaining to parables; 2. Math.) paraboloide n paraboloid parabrisa n windshield paracadita n parachute Hence: paracaditista paracaditista n parachutist paracolpos n bumper (of a motor vehicle, etc.) parada n I. parade (1. show, display; 2. Mil.); II. parry Hence: paradar paradar v to parade, strut about paradisiac (-íac) adj paradisiacal paradiso n paradise; ave del paradiso bird of paradise Hence: paradisiac paradoxe adj paradoxical Hence: paradoxo paradoxo n paradox paraffin n Chem. paraffin, paraffine parafulmine n lightning rod paragraphia (-ía) n Pathol. paragraphia paragrapho (-ágrafo) n paragraph (1. “paragraph in a letter, etc.”; 2. paragraph sign) parallaxe n parallax parallel adj parallel Hence: parallelismo; parallelepipedo etc.; parallelogrammo etc.; parallelo; parallela parallela n parallel (1. Geom.; 2. Fortif.) parallelepipedo (-pípedo) n parallelepiped parallelismo n parallelism parallelo n parallel (1. Geog.; 2. comparison) parallelogrammo n parallelogram paralogisar v to paralogize Hence: paralogismo paralogismo n paralogism paralysar v to paralyze paralyse (-ályse) n paralysis; paralyse infantil infantile paralysis Hence: paralysar paralytic adj paralytic (1. pertaining to paralysis; 2. affected with paralysis) Hence: paralytico paralytico n paralytic paramento n 1. (action of) ornamenting; 2. Eccl. frontal parapherna L npl Law parapherna Hence: paraphernal paraphernal¹ adj Law paraphernal paraphernal² n paraphernal (= one of the items collectively called paraphernalia); paraphernales paraphernalia (1. Law; 2. personal belongings, trappings, equipment, etc.) paraphras- v in derivatives Hence: paraphrase-paraphrasar-paraphrasator; paraphraste; paraphrastic paraphrasar v to paraphrase paraphrasator n paraphraser paraphrase (-ráphrase) n paraphrase paraphraste n paraphrast paraphrastic adj paraphrastic paraplegia (-ía) n Pathol. paraplegia Hence: paraplegic paraplegic adj Pathol. paraplegic parapluvia n umbrella parar v 1. to ward off, parry; 2. to adorn Hence: paramento; parada &; apparar &; preparar &; reparar &; separar &; paracadita etc.; parasol etc.; paracolpos etc. parasite adj parasitic, parasitical Hence: parasito-parasitismo, parasitic, parasiticida etc.: parasitologia etc. parasitic adj parasitical, parasitic parasiticida n parasiticide parasitismo n parasitism parasito n parasite parasitologia (-ía) n parasitology parasol n parasol paratyphoide¹ adj paratyphoid paratyphoide² n paratyphoid (fever) paravento n folding screen parcar v to park parcella n particle, (small) portion; parcella (de terreno) parcel (of land), lot Hence: parcellari; parcellar-parcellamento parcellamento n division into (small) portions; also: division into lots parcellar v to divide into (small) portions; also: to divide into lots parcellari adj pertaining to (small) portions; also: of or pertaining to lots parco n park; also: parking space Hence: parcar pardonabile adj pardonable pardonar v to forgive, pardon Hence: pardono; pardonabile-impardonabile pardono n pardon, forgiveness; pardono! sorry! parental adj parental parentato n kinship, relationship parente n relative, relation; parentes parents Hence: parentela; parentato; parental; apparentar parentela n kindred (1. kinship; 2. relatives) parenthese (-éntese) n 1. parenthesis (= parenthetic phrase, sentence, etc.); 2. Typog. parentheses; in parentheses in parentheses parenthetic adj parenthetic, parenthetical parer¹ v to appear (1. to come in sight; 2. to seem) Hence: apparer &; comparer &; disparer &; transparer & parer² par-/part- v to bear, give birth to Hence: parente &; parto; parturir &; ovipare etc; sudoripare etc.; vivipare etc.; multipare etc.; unipare etc.; puerpera etc. paria n pariah (1. one of a low caste in Southern India; 2. social outcast) parietal adj 1. wall; 2. Bot., Zool. parietal parietari adj wall (= growing on a wall) parietaria n Bot. (wall) pellitory pariete n wall (as in “within one’s four walls”); also: Bot., etc. Hence: parietal; parietari; parietaria parisyllabe (-sí-) adj parisyllabic Hence: imparisyllabe-imparisyllabo; parisyllabo parisyllabic adj parisyllabic parisyllabo (-sí-) n parisyllabic paritate n parity, equality parlamentar v to parley parlamentari adj parliamentary parlamentario¹ n member of (a) parliament parlamentario² n parliamentary (= person sent to parley with the enemy) parlamentarismo n parliamentarianism parlamento n parliament Hence: parlamentari-parlamentarismo, antiparlamentari; parlamentario; parlamentar parlar v to speak, talk Hence: parlamento &; parlator-altoparlator etc.; parlatorio parlator n speaker, talker parlatorio n parlor (in a convent, etc.) Parma npr Parma Hence: parmesan-parmesano parmesan adj Parmesan, Parmese parmesano n 1. Parmese; 2. Parmesan cheese parnassian adj Parnassian (= pertaining to the Parnassus; also specif.: as in “Parnassian school of poetry”) Parnasso npr Mythol.; etc. Parnassus Hence: parnassian paroch- adj in derivatives paroch- (= neighboring) Hence: parochia-parochial, parochian-parochiano; parocho-parochetto parochetto n parrot, parakeet parochia n parish (= division of a diocese) parochial adj parochial (= pertaining to a parish) parochian adj parish, parochial parochiano n parishioner parocho (pá-) n parish priest parodia (-ía) n parody Hence: parodista; parodiar parodiar v to parody parodista n parodist parola n 1. word; 2. speech (= faculty of speech); parola de honor word of honor; homine de parola man of his word; haber le parola to have the floor; (enigma de) parolas cruciate crossword puzzle paronyme (-ó-) adj paronymous Hence: paronymo paronymo (-ó-) n paronym parotide (-ró-) n parotid gland Hence: parotiditis parotiditis (-ítis) n Pathol. parotitis; also: mumps paroxysmo n paroxysm; paroxysmo de (rage) paroxysm of (rage) paroxytone adj Phonet. paroxytone parquet F n parquet parricida n parricide (= one who kills his father or mother) parricidio n parricide (= act of killing one’s father or mother) parsi (-sí) Persian n Parsi, Parsee parsimonia n parsimony, stinginess Hence: parsimoniose parsimoniose adj parsimonious, stingy part- see parer parte n I. part (1. piece, portion, share; 2. side in an argument, etc.; 3. role); II. region, parts; III. Mus. movement (as in “the second movement of a symphony”); a parte apart, aside; in parte in part, partially; del parte de on the part of; haber parte in to have a part in; prender parte in to take part in; de parte a parte through and through; in nulle parte nowhere Hence: particula &; partial &; partisano; partir &; appartar &; participe etc. parterre F n parterre (1. Gardening; 2. Theat.) parthe adj Parthian partheno- n in derivatives and compounds partheno-, parthen- (= virgin) Hence: Parthenon; parthenogenese etc. parthenogenese (-gé-) n parthenogenesis (1. Biol.; 2. Bot.) parthenogenesis (-gé-) n parthenogenesis (1. Biol.; 2. Bot.) Parthenon npr Parthenon Parthia npr Parthia partho n Parthian Hence: Parthia; parthe partial adj partial (1. not complete or total; 2. biased) Hence: partialitate; impartial-impartialitate; partialisar partialisar v to be or render partial partialitate n partiality (= favorable prejudice) partibile adj divisible participante n sharer, participant participar v to share, partake, participate participation n participation participator n participator participe (-tí-) adj sharing, participant Hence: participio &: participar-participante, participation, participator participial adj Gram. participial participio n participle; participio presente present participle; participio passate past participle Hence: participial particula n particle (1. small portion; also: Phys.; 2. Gram.) Hence: particular & particular¹ adj I. particular (1. individual, personal, peculiar; 2. special); II. private; nihil de particular nothing particular; in particular in particular, particularly; (secretario) particular private (secretary) Hence: particularismo; particularista; particularitate; particularisar-particularisation particular² n 1. private person, private individual; 2. particular (= individual point, item) particularisar v to particularize (1. to go into particulars or details; 2. to itemize, mention separately or individually) particularisation n particularization (= act of going into particulars or details) particularismo n particularism; (1. Theol.; 2. Pol.) particularista n particularist (1. Theol.; 2. Pol.) particularitate n 1. peculiarity; 2. particular partir v 1. to part, divide; 2. to depart, leave; a partir de reckoning from, as from Hence: partibile-impartibile; partition, partitive; partitor; partite-multipartite etc., partito &, partita; compartir &; departir &; impartir &; repartir &; bipartir etc. partisano n partisan (= strong supporter of a person, party, or cause) partita n I. party (1. social gathering; 2. small body of troops); II. Com. parcel, lot: III. Bookkeeping entry; IV. game, match; V. departure (= act of leaving); partita simplice (duplice) single (double) entry partitario n partisan (= adherent of a party) partitarismo n partisanship, partisanism partite 1. pp of partir; 2. adj divided, partite partition n 1. partition (= division into parts); 2. Mus. score partitive adj Gram. partitive partito n 1. profit, advantage; 2. resolution, resolve; 3. match (= person to marry); 4. party (“a political or religious party”); prender un partito to come to a decision, make up one’s mind; prender le partito de to take the side of Hence: partitario-partitarismo partitor n 1. divider, distributor; 2. Arith. divisor parto n birth (= act of giving birth to offspring) parturiente¹ 1. ppr of parturir; 2. adj parturient (= laboring, in labor) parturiente² n woman in labor parturir v to bear (= to give birth to) Hence: parturiente; parturition parturition n parturition; also: childbirth parve adj little, small Hence: parvitate parvenu F n parvenu parvitate n littleness, smallness pascer pasc-/past- v to graze, pasture (1. to take or drive to pasture; 2. to browse) Hence: pastura &; pastor &; repascer-repasto pascha n 1. Passover; 2. Easter Hence: paschal paschal adj paschal (= pertaining to Passover or Easter) pass- see patir passabile adj fair(ly good), passable passada n passage (= act of passing, crossing, etc.) passage (-aje) n passage (1. act of passing, crossing, etc.; also: Naut.; 2. way, path, etc. for passage; also: arcade; 3. fare; 4. as in “a passage from the Bible”); ave de passage bird of passage Hence: passager; passagero passager (-jér) adj passing (= transitory, fleeting) passagero (-jéro) n passenger passante n passer-by passaporto n passport passar v I. to pass (1. to move or go along; 2. to hand; 3. as in “to pass a law, judgment, etc.”); II. to spend, pass (a certain time); III. to cross (= to move or go across); passar (per, super, in, etc.) to pass (by, over, into, etc.); passar (per un cribro) to sift, strain Hence: passada; passage &; passante; passabile; passate-passato¹, passato²; compassar &; repassar; superpassar; transpassar &; ultrapassar; passaporto etc.; passatempore etc. passate 1. pp of passar; 2. adj past; also: passé; le (anno) passate last (year) passatempore n pastime passato¹ n past; also: Gram. passato² adv ago passe F n pass (1. permission or permit to pass; 2. Fencing thrust; 3. manipulation of a mesmerist) passe-partout F n passe partout (1. master key, passkey; 2. mount for framing pictures etc.) passere n sparrow Hence: passeriforme etc. passeriforme adj sparrowlike, passeriform passi- see passion passibile adj passible; passibile de Law liable to Hence: passibilitate; impassibile-impassibilitate passibilitate n passibility, passibleness passiflor n passionflower passim (pás-) adv here and there, scattered, at random, in different places, passim passion n passion (= intense emotion); le passion (de Jesus Christo) the Passion (of Jesus Christ); passion pro (le musica) passion for (music); flor de (or del) passion passionflower Hence: passionario; passional; passionar-passionate; passiflor etc. passional¹ adj impassioned, passionate passional² n Eccl. passional passionar v to impassion passionario n Eccl. passionary, passional passionate 1. pp of passionar; 2. adj passionate passive adj passive; also: Gram. Hence: passivitate; passivo passivitate n passivity passivo n 1. Com. liabilities; 2. Gram. passive passo n I. pace (1. step; 2. gait); II. stairstep; III. pass (as in “mountain pass”); passo de carga double or double-quick time; passo false faux pas; facer un passo to take a step; passo a passo step by step; a omne passo at every step, at every turn Hence: passar & past- see pascer pasta n 1. dough; 2. paste (as in “tooth paste”); pastas noodles (= varieties of noodles); pastas de suppa soup noodles Hence: pastata; pastisso &; pastose-pastositate; impastar & pastata n meat pie, fish pie, pasty pastellista n pastelist pastello n pastel (1. pastel crayon; 2. drawing in pastel); al pastello in pastel Hence: pastellista Pasteur, Louis npr French chemist Hence: pasteurisar-pasteurisation, pasteurisator pasteurisar v to pasteurize pasteurisation n pasteurization pasteurisator n pasteurizer pastilla n pastille (1. “pastille of incense, etc.”; 2. lozenge, troche) pastissar v to make up into pastry pastisseria (-ía) n 1. pastry shop; 2. pastry pastissero n pastry cook pastisso n pasty, meat pie Hence: pastissar-pastissero, pastisseria pastor n 1. shepherd; 2. pastor; also: minister, parson, etc. Hence: pastorato; pastorella; pastoral pastoral¹ adj pastoral (1. pertaining to shepherds or country life; 2. pertaining to a pastor or pastors); anello pastoral episcopal ring pastoral² n pastoral (1. Lit. pastoral play, poem, etc.; 2. Eccl. pastoral letter) pastorato n pastorate, pastorship pastorella n Lit. pastoral (poem) pastose adj pasty, doughy pastositate n pastiness, doughiness pastura n pasture (1. land on which cattle are grazed; 2. herbage for cattle) Hence: pasturar pasturar v to pasture, graze (= to browse) pata n paw (of an animal) patata n potato patella n 1. frying pan, skillet; 2. Zool. Patella, limpet; 3. Anat. patella, kneecap Hence: patellata; patellero; patelliforme etc. patellata n skilletful patellero n skillet maker patelliforme adj patelliform patentar v 1. to license; 2. to give a patent to; 3. to patent patentato n patentee patente¹ adj 1. open; 2. patent, manifest; littera or litera patente letter patent Hence: patente²-patentar-patentato patente² n 1. letter patent; 2. license (to exercise a trade or profession); 3. patent (= “patent on an invention”); 4. bill of health pater- see patre paternal adj paternal (1. pertaining to the father; 2. characteristic of a father, fatherly) paterne adj paternal (1. pertaining to the father; 2. characteristic of a father, fatherly) Hence: paternitate; paternal paternitate n paternity, fatherhood -pathe in compounds -path (1. suffering, sufferer; 2. advocate of or person practicing ...pathy) Hence: psychopathe etc.; allopathe etc.; homeopathe etc. pathetic adj pathetic -pathia in compounds -pathy (1. disease; 2. system or method of cure) Hence: cardiopathia etc.; hydropathia etc; organopathia etc; psychopathia etc.; allopathia etc.; telepathia etc. pathogene (-ó-) adj pathogenic Hence: pathogenia-pathogenic pathogenese (-énese) n pathogenesis pathogenesis (-énesis) n pathogenesis pathogenetic adj pathogenetic pathogenia (-ía) n pathogeny pathogenic adj pathogenic pathognomia (-ía) n pathognomy pathognomonic adj Med. pathognomonic pathologia (-ía) n pathology (= study of bodily diseases) pathologic adj pathological pathologista n pathologist pathologo (-tó-) n pathologist Hence: pathologia-pathologista; pathologic; neuropathologo etc. pathos (pátos) n I. suffering, affliction, passion; II. pathos (1. power of stirring the feeling of pity, sympathy, etc.; 2. Rhet., etc.) Hence: -pathe &; -pathia &; apath- &; antipath- &; empathia; sympath- &; pathogenese etc.; pathognomia etc.; pathologo etc.; pathogenetic etc.; pathogene etc. patientar v to have patience, be patient patiente¹ 1. ppr of patir; 2. adj patient Hence: patientia-patientar; impatiente-impatientia, impatientar patiente² n patient patientia n 1. patience; 2. Cards solitaire; perder (le) patientia to lose patience patin n skate (as in “to glide along on skates”); patin de rotas roller-skate Hence: patinar-patinage, patinator patina (pá-) n patina (= green rust that covers ancient bronzes, etc.) patinage (-áje) n (act or art of) skating patinar v to skate patinator n skater patir pat-/pass- v to suffer (1. to experience mental or physical pain; 2. to be injured, harmed, impaired) Hence: patiente &; passibile &; passion &; passive &; compatir & patois F n dialect, patois patr- n in derivatives and compounds patr-, patro- (= father) Hence: patri--patriarcha etc.; patrologia etc.; patronymic etc. patrastro n stepfather patre n father (1. as in “father and mother”; 2. title of respect given to a priest); (John Smith) patre (John Smith) senior; le sancte patre the Holy Father, the Pope; patre affin father-in-law Hence: patrastro; patrino; patrista-patristic, patristico, patristica; patrimonio &; patrono &; patricie &; patria &; paterne &; compatre; granpatre; patrenostre etc.; parricida etc.; parricidio etc. patrenostre n paternoster (1. Lord’s Prayer, Our Father; 2. any of the large beads of a rosary on which the Lord’s Prayer is said) patri- n in compounds patri- (= clan, phratry) patria n fatherland, native country Hence: expatriar &; repatriar & patriarcha n patriarch (1. Bib.; 2. Eccl.) Hence: patriarchato; patriarchia; patriarchal patriarchal adj patriarchal patriarchato n patriarchate patriarchia (-ía) n patriarchy Patricia nprf Patricia patriciato n Hist. patriciate (= position or dignity of a patrician) patricie adj Hist. patrician Hence: patricio-patriciato, Patricia patricio n Hist. patrician; Patricio Patrick patrimonial adj patrimonial patrimonio n patrimony Hence: patrimonial patrino n godfather patriota n patriot; attrib. patriot, patriotic Hence: patriotismo; patriotic; compatriota patriotic adj patriotic (as in “patriotic poetry”) patriotismo n patriotism patrista n patrist patristic adj patristic patristica n patristics patristico n patristic, patrist patrologia (-ía) n patristic study, patristics patrona n patroness patronage (-aje) n patronage (as in “patronage of the fine arts”) patronal adj patronal, patron patronato n patronate (= duty, position etc. of a patron) patronessa n patroness patronisar v to patronize (= to be a patron to or of) patrono n I. patron (1. as in “patron of the fine arts”; 2. “patron saint”); II. captain (of coasting vessel), patron; III. pattern (= model or guide for something to be made); IV. stencil (as in “stencils for decoration”) Hence: patronage; patronato; patronessa; patronal; patrona patronymic adj patronymic Hence: patronymico patronymico n patronymic patrulia n patrol patruliar v to patrol Hence: patrulia-patruliator patruliator n patroller; also: patrolman pauc adj 1. little (= not much); 2. few (= not many); un pauc (de) a little; pauc a pauc little by little; in pauc shortly, before long Hence: paucitate; pauco paucitate n paucity pauco adv little (= to a small degree) Paula nprf Paula paulatim (-lá-) adv gradually, by degrees, little by little, a little at a time paulin adj Pauline Paulina nprf Pauline paulinismo n Theol. Paulinism paulista n R.C.Ch. Paulist (Father) Paulo npr Paul Hence: paulista; paulin-paulinismo, Paulina; Paula paupere adj poor (= indigent, needy) Hence: pauperismo; paupertate; depauperar-depauperation pauperismo n pauperism paupertate n poverty pausa n 1. pause (= temporary cessation of activity); 2. Mus. rest Hence: pausar pausar v to pause (= to make a pause) pav- v in derivatives Hence: pavide-impavide; pavor-pavorose pavage (-aje) n (action of) laying a pavement, paving pavana n pavan, pavane pavide adj fearful (= timid) pavilion n pavilion (1. tent, canopy, etc.; 2. light building; 3. “pavilion or auricle of the ear”) pavimentar v to pave pavimentation n (act of) laying a pavement, paving pavimento n 1. floor (of stones, tiles, etc.); 2. pavement (= artificial surface of streets, sidewalks, etc.) pavir v to pave Hence: pavage; pavimento-pavimentar-pavimentation; pavitor pavitor n paver, pavior pavon n peacock Hence: pavonisar pavonisar v to strut, peacock pavor n fear pavorose adj fearful, timid peccabile adj peccable, liable to sin peccabilitate n peccability peccadilio n peccadillo peccante 1. ppr of peccar; 2. adj peccant peccar v to sin, commit a sin Hence: peccante; peccabile-peccabilitate, impeccabile-impeccabilitate; peccator; peccato-peccatilio peccatilio n peccadillo peccato n sin peccator n sinner pechblende G n pitchblende pecia n piece; pecia de chacos chessman Hence: pecietta; dispeciar-dispeciamento pecietta n small piece pect- see pectina pectic adj Chem. pectic pectina n pectin Hence: pectic pectinar v to comb (= to clean with a comb); also: to card pectinator n carder pectinatura n hairdo pectine n 1. Toilet comb; 2. card (= wire brush for combing out wool, etc.); 3. Zool. scallop, pecten Hence: pectinero; pectineria; pectiniera; pectinar-pectinator, pectinatura; pectinibranchie etc. pectineria (-ía) n comb factory pectinero n combmaker pectinibranchie adj Zool. pectinibranch Hence: pectinibranchios pectinibranchios npl Zool. pectinibranchia pectiniera n comb case, comb holder pectoral¹ adj pectoral (= pertaining to the breast) pectoral² n 1. Eccl. pectoral; 2. breastplate (for horses) pectore n breast (1. chest; 2. bosom); voce de pectore chest voice Hence: pectoral; expectorar &; pectore-rubie etc.; sustenepectore etc. pectorerubie n robin (redbreast) pecular v to defraud (the public); to embezzle, peculate Hence: peculator; peculato peculato n peculation peculator n peculator peculiar adj peculiar (1. special, particular; 2. unusual, odd) peculiaritate n peculiarity (1. distinctive trait; 2. oddness) peculio n 1. exclusive property; 2. savings, nest egg; 3. Law peculium Hence: peculiar-peculiaritate pecunia n money Hence: pecuniari; pecuniose-impecuniose pecuniari adj pecuniary; pena pecuniari fine pecuniose adj (well-)provided with money, pecunious ped- n in compounds ped-, pedo- (= child) Hence: -pedia-orthopedia etc.; pedagogo etc. ... pedage (-aje) n toll Hence: pedagero pedagero (-ajéro) n toll collector pedagogia (-ía) n pedagogy; also: (science of) education pedagogic adj pedagogic pedagogica n pedagogy, pedagogics pedagogo n pedagogue; also: Hist. servant escorting children to school Hence: pedagogia; pedagogic; podagogica pedal¹ adj pedal Hence: pedal²-pedalar pedal² n pedal pedalar v to pedal pedante n pedant Hence: pedanteria; pedantismo; pedantesc pedanteria (-ía) n pedantry pedantesc adj pedantic pedantismo n pedantry pede n I. foot (1. foot of man or animal; also of tree, mountain, page, etc.; 2. Meas.; 3. Metrics); II. leg (of a chair, table, etc.); a pede on foot; soldato a pede foot soldier; al pede del littera literally; prender pede to gain a footing or foothold; pede equin clubfoot Hence: pedage &; pedica; pedicello &; pediculo; pedunculo &; pedon; pedal &: pedestre; expedir &; impedir &; pedestallo etc.; pedicuro etc.; pediluvio etc.; pedomonte etc.; pedometro etc.; millepedes etc.; solipede etc.; velocipede etc.; fissipede etc.; bipede etc. pedemontan adj piedmont (as in “a piedmont glacier”) pedemonte n piedmont (= piedmont district); Pedemonte Piedmont (in Italy) Hence: pedemontan; pedemontese pedemontese adj Piedmont, Piedmontese (= pertaining to Piedmont, Italy) peder v to break wind, let off gas Hence: pedito pedestallo n pedestal pedestre adj pedestrian -pedia (-ía) in compounds pedica n shackle; also: snare pedicellate adj Bot. pedicellate pedicello n Bot. pedicel Hence: pedicellate pedicular adj pedicular, lousy pediculo¹ (-í-) n louse Hence: pedicular; pediculose; expedicular pediculo² n Bot. pedicle, pedicel pediculose adj lousy, pediculous pedicuro n chiropodist, pedicure pedigree A n pedigree (of animals) pediluvio n Med. pediluvium, foot bath pedito (pé-) n (action of) breaking wind, letting off gas pedo- n in compounds pedo-, ped- (= soil) Hence: -epipedo-parallelepipedo etc.; pedologia etc. pedologia (-ía) n pedology (= scientific study of soils) pedometro (-ó-) n pedometer pedon n 1. pedestrian; 2. infantryman; 3. Chess pawn peduncular adj Bot. peduncular pedunculate adj Bot. pedunculate pedunculo n Bot. stalk, stem, peduncle Hence: peduncular; pedunculate Pegaso (pé-) npr Mythol. Pegasus; montar super Pegaso to mount one’s Pegasus -peia (-péya) in compounds -peia, -poeia Hence: epopeia etc.; onomatopeia etc.; pharmacopeia etc. peignoir F n peignoir, dressing gown Peiping npr Peiping pejo adv worse; tanto pejo so much the worse; de mal in pejo from bad to worse; ir, sentir se pejo to be, feel, worse pejor adj worse; (le) pejor (the) worst Hence: pejorar-pejorative; impejorar pejorar v to worsen (= to make worse); pejorar se to worsen (= to become worse) pejorative adj pejorative; also: Philol. Peking npr Peking, Pekin Hence: pekingese pekingese¹ adj Pekingese pekingese² n Pekingese (1. native of Peking; 2. Pekingese dialect; 3. Pekingese dog) pelagian adj Hist. Pelagian pelagianismo n Hist. Pelagianism pelagiano n Hist. Pelagian Pelagio npr Pelagius monk of the 4th and 5th centuries Hence: pelagian-pelagianismo, semipelagian etc., pelagiano pelegrinage (-aje) n pilgrimage pelegrinar v to go on a pilgrimage pelegrino n pilgrim Hence: pelegrinar-pelegrinage pelicano n pelican pell- -pell-/puls- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: pulso &; pulsar &; compeller &; expeller &: impeller &; propeller &: repeller & pellagra I n Pathol. pellagra Hence: pellagrose pellagrose adj pellagrous pellar v 1. to peel; also: to pare, etc.; 2. to skin -pellar v in compounds Hence: appellar &; interpellar & pelle n skin; also: hide, pelt, fur, etc.; peel, rind, etc.; pelle rubie redskin; vender car su pelle to sell one’s skin dearly; salvar su pelle to save one’s skin Hence: pellicia &; pellicula &; pellar; auripelle etc. pellicia n fur coat, pelisse Hence: pelliciero; pellicieria pellicieria n fur store, furrier’s pelliciero n furrier pellicula n 1. pellicle; 2. film, camera film Hence: pellicular pellicular adj pellicular Pelope (pé-) npr Mythol. Pelops Hence: Peloponneso etc. peloponnesian adj Peloponnesian peloponnesiano n Peloponnesian Peloponneso npr Peloponnesus Hence: peloponnesian-peloponnesiano peltro n pewter pelve n Anat. pelvis Hence: pelvic pelvic adj Anat. pelvic pemmican A n pemmican pena n 1. pain; 2. penalty, punishment; 3. difficulty, trouble; a pena hardly, scarcely; anima in pena soul in torment; dar se pena to take pains; non valer le pena not to be worth the trouble Hence: penal-penalitate, penalisar; penose; penar; impun &; apena etc. penal adj penal penalisar v to penalize penalitate n 1. penalty; 2. penality penar v to pain (= to distress, grieve); penar se to take pains penates npl 1. Relig. penates; 2. home, fireside; lares e penates lares and penates pendant F n counterpart, pendant (= one of a pair in symmetric arrangement) pendente¹ 1. ppr of pender; 2. adj pending, pendent pendente² n pendant (= something that hangs); pendente (de aure) earring, eardrop pender pend-/pens- v to hang (= to be suspended) Hence: pendiculo-perpendiculo &: pendente; pendule &; pensile; appender &; depender &; dispender &; expender &; propender &; suspender &: vilipender etc. pendiculo n pendicle, pendant pendula (pén-) n pendule (= timepiece having a pendulum) pendular adj swinging, pendulous pendule adj pendant, pendulous Hence: pendulo-pendular; pendula pendulo (pén-) n pendulum penetrabile adj penetrable penetrabilitate n penetrability penetrar v to penetrate; penetrar se de (un facto) to become imbued with (a fact) Hence: penetrabile-penetrabilitate, impenetrabile-impenetrabilitate; penetration; penetrative; penetrate; compenetrar & penetrate 1. pp of penetrar; 2. adj (deeply) impressed, affected penetration n penetration (1. act or process of penetrating; 2. as in “a man of great penetration”) penetrative adj penetrative penicilliforme adj penicilliform (= shaped like a hair pencil) penicillina n Biochem. penicillin penicillium (-cíl-) n Bot. Penicillium Hence: penicillina penicillo n 1. pencil (= tuft of hair); 2. brush, paintbrush; specif.: (hair) pencil Hence: penicilliforme etc. peninsula (-ín-) n peninsula Hence: peninsular peninsular adj peninsular penitente¹ adj penitent Hence: penitentia-penitentiario, penitentiero, penitentieria, penitential, penitentiari; impenitente-impenitentia penitente² n Eccl. penitent penitentia n 1. repentance; penitence; 2. penance penitential¹ adj penitential (= pertaining to ecclesiastical penance) penitential² n Eccl. penitential (book) penitentiari adj penitentiary (as in “penitentiary measures”) penitentiario n penitentiary (= reformatory prison) penitentieria (-ía) n Eccl. penitentiaryship penitentiero n Eccl. penitentiary (= confessor in special cases) Penn, William npr English Quaker and founder of Pennsylvania Hence: Pennsylvania etc. penna n 1. flight feather; 2. quill, shaft; 3. pen (as in “pen and pencil”); penna stilographic fountain pen Hence: pennon; pennate; portapenna etc.; bipenne etc. pennate adj Zool. feathered, pennate pennon n pennon Pennsylvania npr Pennsylvania Hence: pennsylvanian-pennsylvaniano pennsylvanian adj Pennsylvanian pennsylvaniano n Pennsylvanian penny (pl pence pence; pennies pennies) A n Monet. penny penose adj 1. troublesome, difficult; 2. painful pens- see pender pensamento n thought (= process or power of thinking) pensar¹ v to think (1. to reason, ponder, reflect; 2. to believe); pensar de to think of (= to have an opinion about); pensar a to think of (= to direct one’s thoughts toward) Hence: pensamento; pensative; pensator; pensata pensar² n thought, thinking pensata n 1. thought (= a thought); 2. pansy (= Viola tricolor) pensative adj pensive pensator n thinker pensile adj hanging, pendant, pensile pension n 1. pension (= regular payment, stipend, allowance, etc.); 2. payment for board; 3. boardinghouse, pension Hence: pensionario; pensionar pensionar v to pension pensionario n 1. pensioner; 2. boarder (= one who boards in a boardinghouse or private home) pent- adj in derivatives and compounds pent-, penta- (= five) Hence: pentaculo; pentecoste &; pentathlo etc.; pentametro etc.; pentateucho etc.; pentamere etc.; pentagon etc; pentarchia etc.; pentatomic etc. pentaculo n pentacle, five-pointed star pentagon adj pentagonal Hence: pentagono-pentagonal pentagonal adj pentagonal pentagono n Geom. pentagon pentagramma n pentagram pentahedre adj Math. pentahedral Hence: pentahedro pentahedro n Math. pentahedron pentamere adj Zool. pentamerous Hence: pentameros pentameros (-tá-) n Zool. Pentamera pentametro (-ámetro) n pentameter pentarchia (-ía) n pentarchy (= government by five rulers) pentateucho n pentateuch pentathlo n Antiq. pentathlon pentatomic adj Chem. pentatomic pentecostal adj pentccostal pentecoste n pentecost Hence: pentecostal penultima (-núl-) n penult penultime (-núl-] adj next to last, penultimate Hence: antepenultime-antepenultima; penultima penumbra n penumbra, half-shade penuria n 1. scarcity; 2. penury (= extreme poverty) Peon npr Mythol. Paeon Hence: peonia peonia n peony pepita n 1. pip, seed, stone, etc.; 2. nugget pepsia (-ía) n digestion Hence: apepsia; dyspepsia pepsina n pepsin pepsis (pép-) n digestion Hence: pepsina peptic adj peptic Hence: dyspeptic per prep 1. through (= from one side to the other of); also: during, throughout; 2. by (= by the agency of; through; by means of); also: per Hence: perque etc.; percentage etc.; percentual etc.; perenne etc. per- prefixo per- (1. through, throughout; 2. thoroughly, completely; extremely, very; also: extreme, great; 3. away entirely; away from the good) Hence: perforar etc.; pernoctar etc.; percurrer etc.; perdurar etc.; permaner etc.; pervenir etc.; perfic- etc.; permulte etc.; pertinace etc.; pertusse etc.; perfide etc.; perjurar etc.; perverter etc.; perir etc. perca n Ichthyol. perch; also: bass Hence: percoides; perciforme etc.; percomorphe etc. percentage (-aje) n percentage percentual adj percentual; also: percentile percept- see perciper perceptibile adj perceptible perceptibilitate n perceptibility perception n I. collection, receipt (of taxes, rents, etc.); II. perception (1. process or faculty of perceiving; 2. percept) perceptive adj perceptive perceptor n 1. tax collector; 2. perceiver percha (-sh-) n gutta-percha Hence: guttapercha etc. perchlorato n perchlorate perchloric adj perchloric perciar v to pierce (= to make a hole in) perciforme adj Zool. perciform (1. resembling a perch; 2. of or pertaining to the Perciformes) perciper -cip-/-cept- v 1. to collect (taxes, rents, etc.): 2. to perceive Hence: perceptibile-perceptibilitate, imperceptibile-imperceptibilitate; perception; perceptive; perceptor; apperciper & percoides npl Zool. Percoidea percolar v to percolate (1. to cause to percolate; 2. to pass or flow through a filter) Hence: percolator percolator n percolator percomorphe adj Zool. percomorph, percomorphous Hence: percomorpho percomorpho n Zool. percomorph; percomorphos Zool. Percomorphi percurrer -curr-/-curs- v 1. to run or travel through; also: to cover (a distance); 2. to look over, examine cursorily Hence: percurso percurs- see percurrer percurso n distance covered; route percuss- see percuter percussion n percussion (1. stroke, hit, blow; also: shock, impact; 2. Med.); instrumento de percussion percussion instrument; fusil de percussion percussion gun percutente 1. ppr of percuter; 2. adj percussive, percussion percuter -cut-/-cuss- v 1. to strike, hit; 2. Med. to percuss Hence: percutente; percussion; repercuter perder v 1. to ruin, undo; 2. to lose; perder se to lose one’s way, go astray; perder (un traino) to miss (a train) Hence: perdibile-imperdibile; perdition; perdita perdibile adj losable perdice n partridge perdita (pér-) n loss; perditas Mil. casualties, losses perdition n 1. ruin; 2. Theol. perdition perdurabile adj perdurable perdurar v to continue, last on, perdure Hence: perdurabile peregrin adj peregrine; also: pilgrim; on a pilgrimage Hence: peregrinar-peregrination; peregrino peregrinar v to peregrinate; also: to go on a pilgrimage peregrination n peregrination; also: pilgrimage peregrino n pilgrim perempt- see perimer perempte adj lapsed, expired, invalid peremptori adj peremptory (1. Law; 2. as in “a peremptory tone”) perenne adj perennial (1. lasting or continuing throughout the year; 2. everlasting, eternal; 3. Bot.) perfect- see perfic- perfecte adj perfect; tempore perfecte perfect tense perfectibile adj perfectible perfectibilitate n perfectibility perfection n perfection (1. act of perfecting; 2. state of being perfect) perfectionamento n (act of) perfecting perfectionar v to perfect perfective adj perfective perfecto n (Gram. perfect perfic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: perfectibile-perfectibilitate, imperfectibile-imperfectibilitate; perfection-perfectionar-perfectionamento, imperfection; perfective; perfecte-imperfecte-imperfecto, perfecto-plusquamperfecto etc. perfide (pér-) adj perfidious Hence: perfidia-perfidiose perfidia n perfidy perfidiose adj perfidious perfoliate adj Bot. perfoliate perforabile adj borable, punchable (= that can be perforated) perforar v to perforate; to drill or bore (through), to punch Hence: perforabile-imperforabile; perforation-imperforation; perforator; perforate-imperforate perforate 1. pp of perforar; 2. adj perforate, perforated perforation n perforation (1. perforating; 2. perforated hole) perforator n perforator performance A n Racing performance; past performance perfumar v to perfume Hence: perfumo; perfumeria; perfumator perfumator n perfumer perfumeria (-ía) n perfumery perfumo n perfume pergamena n parchment Pergamo (pér-) npr Pergamum Hence: pergamena pergola I n pergola peri- prefixo chiefly to form technical terms peri- (= around, about) Hence: perimetro etc.; periscopio etc.; periphras- & perianthio n Bot. perianth peribile adj perishable pericardio n Anat. pericardium Hence: pericarditis pericarditis (-ítis) n Pathol. pericarditis periculo (-ículo) n danger, peril Hence: periculose; impericular periculose adj dangerous, perilous perigee (-gé-) adj perigeal, perigean perigeo (-gé-) n Astron. perigee perimer -im-/-empt- v to lapse, expire, become invalid Hence: peremptori; perempte perimetro (-í-) n perimeter periodic adj I. periodic (1. of a period or regular revolution; 2. occurring at regular times); II. Math. repetend periodicitate n periodicity (= quality of being periodical) periodico n periodical (= periodic publication) periodo (-rí-) n I. period (1. as in “period of adolescence”; “Elizabethan period”; 2. Astron.; 3. Rhet.); II. Math. repetend Hence: periodic-periodicitate, periodico peripheria (-ía) n periphery Hence: peripheric peripheric adj peripheral, peripheric periphras- v in derivatives Hence: periphrase-periphrasar; periphrastic periphrasar v to periphrase periphrase (-í-) n periphrasis periphrastic adj periphrastic perir v to perish Hence: peribile-imperibile; deperir & periscopic adj periscopic periscopio n periscope Hence: periscopic peristaltic adj Physiol. peristaltic peristole n Physiol. peristalsis periton- see peritoneo peritoneo (-éo) n Anat. peritoneum Hence: peritonitis peritonitis (-ítis) n Med. peritonitis perjur adj perjured, forsworn Hence: perjurio; perjuro perjurar v -; perjurar se to perjure oneself Hence: perjurator perjurator n perjurer perjurio n perjury perjuro n perjurer perla n pearl; perla (de vitro) (glass) bead Hence: perlar perlar v to pearl (as in “sweat pearling on his brow”) permanente 1. ppr of permaner; 2. adj permanent, lasting, enduring permanentia n permanence permaner v to endure, last, be permanent Hence: permanente-permanentia permanganato n Chem. permanganate permanganic adj Chem. permanganic permeabile adj permeable permeabilitate n permeability permear v to permeate Hence: permeabile-permeabilitate, impermeabile-impermeabilitate permiss- see permitter permissibile adj permissible permission n permission permisso n permit (= written permission) permitter -mitt-/-miss- v to permit, allow Hence: permissibile; permission; permisso permulte adj very much, very many Hence: permulto permulto adv very much permutabile adj permutable permutabilitate n permutability permutar v to exchange, interchange, permute Hence: permutabile-permutabilitate, impermutabile-impermutabilitate; permutation; permutator permutation n 1. exchange, interchange; 2. Math. permutation permutator n permuter pernicie n destruction, ruin Hence: perniciose perniciose adj pernicious pernoctar v to spend the night, stay overnight; to pernoctate pernoctation n pernoctation perorar v to perorate (1. to speak at length; 2. to sum up or conclude a speech) Hence: peroration peroration n peroration peroxydar v to peroxidize peroxydo (-óx-) n peroxide Hence: peroxydar perpendicular adj perpendicular perpendicularitate n perpendicularity perpendiculo n perpendicular, plumb line Hence: perpendicular-perpendicularitate perpetrar v to perpetrate Hence: perpetration; perpetrator perpetration n perpetration perpetrator n perpetrator perpetuar v to perpetuate perpetuation n perpetuation perpetuator n perpetuator perpetue adj perpetual; nive perpetue perpetual snow Hence: perpetuitate; perpetuar-perpetuation, perpetuator perpetuitate n perpetuity (= perpetual duration) perplexe adj perplexed, bewildered Hence: perplexitate perplexitate n perplexity, bewilderment perque adv/conj 1. why (= for what reason); 2. because perquirer -quir-/-quisit- v to seek, search, look for (diligently) Hence: perquisition; perquisitor perquisit- see perquirer perquisition n search (as in “search warrant”) perquisitor n searcher perrucca n wig, periwig Hence: perrucchero perrucch- see perrucca perrucchero n wigmaker, hairdresser, coiffeur, barber, etc. persa n Persian Hence: persic-persico &; Persia-persian-persiano, persiana; Persepole etc.; perse perscrutar v to scruitinize closely, examine carefully, etc. Hence: perscrutation perscrutation n close scrutiny, careful examination perse adj Persian persecut- see persequer persecution n 1. pursuit (= action of following after or chasing); 2. persecution; mania de persecution persecution mania persecutor n persecutor perseide (-séi-) n Astron. Perseid Perseo npr Perseus (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) Hence: perseide Persepole npr Persepolis persequer -sequ-/-secut- v 1. to pursue (= to follow after, chase); 2. to persecute Hence: persecution; persecutor perseverante 1. ppr of perserverar; 2. adj persistent perseverantia n persistence, persistency, perseverance perseverar v to persist, persevere Hence: perseverante-perseverantia Persia npr Persia persian adj Persian, Persic persiana n shutter, blind persiano n Persian persic adj Persian, Persic; le Golfo Persic Geogr. the Persian Gulf persica n peach (= fruit of the peach tree) persicaria n Bot. persicaria persich- see persico persichiero n peach tree persico n peach tree Hence: persicaria; persica-persichiero persistente adj persistent (= inclined to persist, tenacious) persistentia n persistence, persistency persister v to persist (= to endure, continue to exist); persister in (un error, un resolution, etc.) to persist in (an error, a resolution, etc.) Hence: persistente-persistentia persona n person; also: character (as in “character in a play”); in persona in person; persona juridic juridical person Hence: personage; personal-personalitate, personalisar, impersonal, unipersonal etc.; personate; personificar-personification personage (-aje) n personage (1. person of note; 2. character in a work of fiction or a play) personal¹ adj personal personal² n personnel personalisar v to personalize, personify personalitate n personality; personalitates personalities, personal remarks personate adj Bot. personate personificar v to personify personification n personification perspect- see perspicer perspectiva n perspective (1. “the art of perspective”; 2. vista, view, prospect) perspective adj perspective perspicace adj perspicacious Hence: perspicacitate perspicacitate n perspicacity perspicer -spic-/-spect- v 1. to look through; 2. to look at, examine Hence: perspective-perspectiva perspicue adj perspicuous Hence: perspicuitate perspicuitate n perspicuity persuader -suad-/-suas- v to persuade Hence: persuasibile; persuasion; persuasive; persuasor persuas- see persuader persuasibile adj persuadable persuasion n persuasion (1. act of persuading; 2. state of being persuaded) persuasive adj persuasive persuasor n persuader pertica (pér-) n pole, long staff pertinace adj pertinacious Hence: pertinacitate pertinacitate n pertinacity, pertinaciousness pertinente adj pertinent pertinentia n pertinence pertiner v -; pertiner a to belong to (= to be the property of); also: to pertain to Hence: pertinente-pertinentia, impertinente-impertinentia; appertiner-appertinente-appertinentia perturbabile adj perturbable perturbar v 1. to disturb (= to break up a state of order, calm and quiet); 2. to perturb Hence: perturbabile-imperturbabile-imperturbabilitate; perturbation; perturbative; perturbator perturbation n I. disturbance, disorder; II. perturbation (1. perturbed condition; 2.Astron.) perturbative adj 1. disturbing; 2. tending to perturb, perturbative perturbator n 1. disturber; 2. perturber pertussal adj Med. pertussal pertusse n Med. whooping cough, pertussis Hence: pertussal Peru (-rú) npr Peru Hence: peruan-peruano peruan adj Peruvian peruano n Peruvian Peruvia NL npr Peru Hence: peruvian-peruviano peruvian adj Peruvian peruviano n Peruvian pervenir v to arrive, succeed in arriving (at a place, etc.) pervers- see perverter perverse adj perverse, perverted (= willfully wicked, vicious) perversion n perversion (1. act of perverting, state of being perverted; 2. Psychopathol.) perversitate n perverseness perverter -vert-/-vers- v to pervert (1. to divert from proper use or function; 2. to lead astray, corrupt) Hence: pervertimento; perversion; perverse-perversitate; pervertitor pervertimento n (act of) perverting or corrupting; perversion pervertitor n perverter pervie adj passable, pervious Hence: impervie pesante 1. ppr of pesar; 2. adj heavy; aqua pesante heavy water pesar v to weigh (1. to ascertain the weight of; 2. to have a certain weight); pesar su parolas to weigh one’s words pesator n weigher (= one who weighs, ascertains the weight of something) peseta H n Monet. peseta peso n I. weight (1. heaviness; 2. amount determined by weighing; 3. piece of metal, etc. used in weighing); II. Monet. peso; peso atomic atomic weight; peso specific specific weight; peso morte dead weight; peso nette net weight; peso brute gross weight; a peso by weight; (personas) de peso (people) of weight Hence: contrapeso; pesar-pesante, pesator, contrapesar pessime (pés-) adj worst Hence: pessimismo; pessimista pessimismo n pessimism pessimista n pessimist pessulo (pés-) n bolt (for door, etc.) peste n 1. (bubonic) plague, pestilence; 2. pest (= troublesome or destructive person); peste bubonic bubonic plague Hence: pestilente &; pestifere; appestar pestifere adj pestiferous pestilente adj pestilent Hence: pestilentia-pestilential pestilentia n pestilence, plague pestilential adj pestilential petalismo n Antiq. petalism petalo (pé-) n petal Hence: petalismo; petaloide; apetale; dipetale etc. petaloide adj petaloid petardo n 1. Mil. petard; 2. (fire)cracker peter v 1. to demand, claim, exact; 2. to ask for, request, beg Hence: petition-petitionero, petitionar; petitori; appetar &; competer &; impet- &; repeter &: centripete etc. petiolar adj Bot. petiolar petiolate adj petiolate, petiolated petiolo (-tí-) n Bot. petiole, leafstalk Hence: petiolar; petiolate petition n petition (= formal request); petition de principio Logic petitio principii, begging the question, petition of the principle; presentar un petition a (un persona) to petition (someone) petitionar v to petition (= to make a petition) petitionero n petitioner petitori adj Law petitory petra n stone (1. rock; 2. Med. calculus); petra de tocca touchstone; petra pumice pumice stone; petra angular cornerstone; petra philosophal philospher’s stone; petra de altar altar stone; petra infernal Med. silver nitrate Hence: petrario; petreria; petrific; petrose; petrificar-petrification; petrographo etc.; petroleo etc.; salpetra etc. -petrar v in compounds Hence: impetrar &; perpetrar & Petrarca npr Petrarch Hence: petrarchista petrarchista n Petrarchist petrario n Hist. pedrero petreria (-ía) n quarry, stone pit petrific adj petrifying, petrifactive petrificar v to petrify petrification n petrifaction, petrification Petro npr Peter petrographia (-ía) n petrography petrographic adj petrographic petrographo (-ógrapho) n petrographer Hence: petrographia; petrographic petrol- see petroleo petroleo n 1. (rock) oil, petroleum; 2. kerosene Hence: petrolero; petroleria; petrolifere petroleria (-ía) n petroleum refinery petrolero n oilman (= one who deals in petroleum) petrolifere adj petroliferous petrose adj stony (1. full of stones; 2. of the nature of stone) petrosilio n parsley petunia n Bot. petunia pfennig (pl pfennige) G n Monet. pfennig Phaethon npr Mythol. Phaethon phaeton n phaeton (= light four-wheeled carriage) phag- v in compounds phago- (= eating) Hence: phagocyto etc.; anthropophage etc.; rhizophage etc.; esophago etc. phagocyto (-ócito) n Physiol., etc. phagocyte Hence: phagocytosis phagocytosis (-ósis) n phagocytosis phaner- adj in compounds phaner-, phanero- (= visible) Hence: phanerogame etc. phanerogame (-ó-) adj Bot. phanerogamous Hence: phanerogamo phanerogamo n Bot. phanerogam -phanta in compounds Hence: hierophanta etc. phantasia (-ía) n I. fantasy, phantasy (1. power of imagining, fancy; 2. phantasm, fancy; 3. whim, caprice); II. fantasia (1. Mus. fantasy; 2. Equit.); haber le phantasia de (facer) un cosa to have a fancy (to do something); articulos de phantasia fancy goods phantasma n phantasm (1. illusion, phantom; 2. appearance, ghost, specter) phantasta n fantast, visionary Hence: phantastic phantastic adj fantastic, fantastical pharaon n 1. Pharaoh; 2. faro Hence: pharaonic pharaonic adj Pharaonic pharisa- see phariseo pharisaic (-áic) adj 1. Hist. Pharisaic; 2. pharisaical, pharisaic, hypocritical pharisaismo (-aísmo) n 1. Hist. Pharisaism; 2. pharisaism, phariseeism (= pharisaical attitude, hypocrisy) phariseo (-éo) n 1. Hist. Pharisee; 2. pharisee, hypocrite Hence: pharisaismo; pharisaic pharmaceuta n pharmacist Hence: pharmaceutic; pharmaceutica pharmaceutic adj pharmaceutic, pharmaceutical pharmaceutica n pharmaceutics pharmacia (-ía) n pharmacy (= shop of a pharmacist) pharmacista n pharmacist pharmaco (fár-) n medicine, drug, remedy Hence: pharmacia-pharmacista; pharmacologo etc.; pharmacopeia etc. pharmacologia (-ía) n pharmacology pharmacologic adj pharmacologic, pharmacological pharmacologista n pharmacologist pharmacologo (-ólogo) n pharmacologist Hence: pharmacologia-pharmacologista; pharmacologic pharmacopeia (-péya) n pharmacopoeia (= book describing drugs, chemicals, etc.) pharo n 1. lighthouse, pharos; 2. headlight (as in “headlight of an automobile”) Pharos (fá-) npr Hist. Pharos phase n phase; also: Biol., Phys., etc. -phasia (-ía) in compounds -phasia Hence: aphasia-aphasic-aphasico; dysphasia -phem- n in compounds -phem- (1. voice; 2. report, rumor) Hence: eupheme etc. phen- in derivatives and compounds Hence: phenol; phenylo-phenylamino etc.; phenic phenic- adj in compounds phenic-, phoenic-, phenico-, phoenico- (= red) Hence: phenicoptero etc. phenic adj carbolic; acido phenic carbolic acid, phenol phenice n phoenix, phenix Phenicia n Phoenicia Hence: phenicie-phenicio phenicie adj Phoenician phenicio n Phoenician phenicoptero (-cóp-) n Ornith. phenicopter phenol n Chem. phenol phenomenal adj phenomenal (1. as in “the phenomenal world”; 2. extraordinary, remarkable) phenomeno (-nómeno) n phenomenon (1. observable fact or event; 2. something extraordinary or remarkable) Hence: phenomenal; phenomenologia etc. phenomenologia (-ía) n phenomenology phenylamino n Chem. phenylamine phenylo n Chem. phenyl Philadelphia npr Philadelphia philanthrope adj philanthropic Hence: philanthropia; philanthropismo; philanthropo-philanthropic philanthropia (-ía) n philanthropy philanthropic adj philanthropic philanthropismo n philanthropism philanthropo n philanthropist philatelia (-ía) n philately Hence: philatelista; philatelic philatelic adj philatelic philatelista n philatelist -phile adj in compounds -phile (as in “bibliophile”, loving books) Hence: anglophile etc.; bibliophile etc.; hemophile etc.; spermophilo etc.; philo--philanthropo etc., philharmonia etc., philosopho etc., Philadelphia etc. philharmonia (-ía) n 1. love of harmony, love of music; 2. philharmonic society Hence: philharmonic philharmonic adj philharmonic philipp- see Philippi philippense adj/n Philippian; Epistola al Philippenses Bib. Epistle to the Philippians Philippi npr Antiq. Philippi Hence: philippense Philippicas nprpl Lit.; Rom. Lit. Philippics; philippica philippic philippin adj Philippine, Filipino; Insulas Philippin Philippine Islands, Philippines Philippinas nprpl Philippines, Philippine Islands philippino n Filipino Philippo npr Philip Hence: Philippicas; philippin-philippino, Philippinas Philistea (-éa) npr Philistia philistee (-ée) adj Philistine (1. Hist.; 2. uncultured, conventional) philisteo (-éo) n Philistine (1. Hist.; 2. Philister, nonstudent; 3. crude, uncultured, conventional person) Hence: philistee-philisteria, Philistea philisteria (-ía) n Philistinism philo- in compounds philo-, phil- (as in “philosopher”, “philharmonic”, etc.) philologia (-ía) n philology philologic adj philological philologo (-ólogo) n philologist Hence: philologia; philologic philosophar v to philosophize philosophia (-ía) n philosophy philosophic adj philosophic, philosophical philosophismo n philosophism philosopho (-ósofo) n philosopher Hence: philosophia; philosophismo; philosophic; philosophar phleb- n in derivatives and compounds phleb-, phlebo- (= vein) Hence: phlebitis; phlebotomo etc.; phlebotomia etc. phlebitis (-ítis) n Pathol. phlebitis phlebotomia (-ía) n Med. phlebotomy phlebotomo (-bó-) n Med. phlebotome phleg- in derivatives Hence: Phlegethonte; phlegma &; phlegmon Phlegethonte npr Mythol. Phlegethon phlegma -ma/-mat- n phlegm (1. mucus; 2. sluggish temperament) Hence: phlegmatic phlegmat- see phlegma phlegmatic adj phlegmatic phlegmon n Pathol. phlegmon phlox n phlox -phobe adj in derivatives and compounds -phobe, -phobic (as in “Anglophobe, Anglophobic”). Hence: phobia-claustrophobia etc.; phobic; agoraphobe etc.; anglophobe etc. phobia (-ía) n Pathol. phobia phobic adj Pathol. phobic phoca n Zool. seal phon- n in derivatives and compounds phono-, phon- (= voice; sound) Hence: phonic-phonica; aphone-aphonia-aphonic; symphone &; antiphona &; phonographo etc.; phonologo etc.; cacophone etc.; euphone etc.; polyphone etc.; saxophono etc.; xylophono etc.; megaphono etc.; microphono etc.; telephono etc.; kaleidophonic etc. phonema n phoneme, phone phonet- see phonetic phonetic adj phonetic Hence: phonetismo; phonetista; phonetica phonetica n phonetics phonetismo n phonetism phonetista n phonetician, phonetist phonic adj phonic; acoustic phonica n phonics; acoustics phonographia (-ía) n phonography phonographic adj phonographic phonographo (-ógrafo) n phonograph Hence: phonographia; phonographic phonolithic adj phonolitic phonolitho (-nó-) n phonolite, clinkstone Hence: phonolithic phonologia (-ía) n phonology phonologic adj phonological phonologo (-ólogo) n phonologist Hence: phonologia; phonologic phonometria (-ía) n phonometry phonometro (-nó-) n phonometer Hence: phonometria -phore adj in compounds -phore, -phorous (= carrying; carrier, bearer) Hence: acanthophore etc.; rheophoro etc. phosph- see phosphoro phosphatate adj phosphated phosphatic adj phosphatic phosphato n Chem. phosphate phospheno n phosphene phosphina n Chem. phosphine phosphito n phosphite phosphorescente adj phosphorescent phosphorescentia n phosphorescence phosphorescer v to phosphoresce Hence: phosphorescente-phosphorescentia phosphoric adj phosphoric phosphorite n Mineral. phosphorite phosphoro (fós-) n phosphorus Hence: phosphorite; phosphoric-hypophosphoric, pyrophosphoric etc.; phosphorose-hypophosphorose; phosphorescer &; phosphato-phosphatate, phosphatic, hypophosphato, arseniophosphato etc., glycerophosphato etc.; phosphina; phosphito-hypophosphito phosphorose adj Chem. phosphorous; acido phosphorose phosphorous acid phot- n in derivatives and compounds phot-, photo- (= light) Hence: photon; photic; photica; photometro etc.; photographo etc.; photochimia etc.; photolithographia etc.; photosynthese etc.; photoelectric etc.; photogene etc.; telephoto etc. photic adj photic, light photica n photics (= science of light) photo n photo, snapshot Hence: photomontage etc. photochimia (-ía) n photochemistry photochromia (-ía) n color photography, photochromy photoelectric adj Phys. photoelectric photogene adj photogenous, photogenic (= generating light) Hence: photogenic photogenic adj photogenic (as in “photogenic face”) photographar v to photograph photographia (-ía) n 1. photography; 2. photograph photographic adj photographic photographo (-ógrafo) n photographer Hence: photographia-astrophotographia etc., chromophotographia etc., microphotographia etc., telephotographia etc.; photographic; photographar photogravure n photogravure photolithographia (-ía) n 1. photolithography; 2. photolithograph Hence: photolithographiar photolithographiar v to photolithograph photometro (-ómetro) n photometer photomontage (-aje) n photomontage photon n Phys. photon photosphera n photosphere; also: Astron. photostatic adj photostatic photostato (-óstato) n photostat (1. photostating camera; 2. photostatic copy) Hence: photostatic photosynthese (-sín-) n photosynthesis photosynthetic adj photosynthetic phototherapia (-ía) n phototherapy Hence: phototherapic phototherapic adj phototherapeutic phototypia (-ía) n phototypy, phototyping phototypic adj phototypic phototypo (-ótipo) n Print. phototype Hence: phototypia; phototypic; phototypographia etc. phototypographia (-ía) n phototypography Hence: phototypographic phototypographic adj phototypographic phras- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: phrase-phrasar, phraseologia etc.; antiphras- &; metaphras- &; paraphras- &; periphras- &: holophras- etc. phrasar v Mus. to phrase phrase n I. phrase (1. Gram.; 2. Mus.); II. Gram. sentence phraseologia (-ía) n phraseology Hence: phraseologic phraseologic adj phraseological (= pertaining to phraseology) phren- n in derivatives and compounds phren-, phreno (= midriff, diaphragm; mind) Hence: phrenesia; phrenitis &; phrenic; phrenographo etc: phrenologo etc.; phrenopathia etc.; schizophrenia etc. phrenesia (-ía) n frenzy phrenet- see phrenitis phrenetic adj frantic, frenzied, phrenetic phrenetico n phrenetic, madman phrenic adj Anat. phrenic phrenitis (-ítis) n Pathol. phrenitis Hence: phrenetic-phrenetico phrenographo (-nó-) n phrenograph (= instrument recording the movements of the diaphragm) phrenologia (-ía) n phrenology phrenologic adj phrenological phrenologista n phrenologist phrenologo (-ólogo) n phrenologist Hence: phrenologia-phrenologista; phrenologic phrenopathia (-ía) n phrenopathy Hence: phrenopathic phrenopathic adj phrenopathic Phrygia npr Phrygia Hence: phrygie-phrygio phrygie adj Phrygian; bonetto phrygie Phrygian cap phrygio n Phrygian -phthong- n in compounds -phthong (= voice; sound) Hence: diphthonge etc.; triphthongo etc. phyllo- n in compounds phyllo-, -phyll, -phyllum (= leaf) Hence: chlorophyllo etc. ... phylo n 1. Biol. phylon (= tribe or race); 2. Biol. phylum Hence: phylogenese etc.; phylogenia etc.; phylogenetic etc. phylogenese (-gé-) n phylogeny, phylogenesis phylo-genesis (-gé-) n phylogeny, phylogenesis phylogenetic adj phylogenetic phylogenia (-ía) n phylogeny (1. “science of phylogeny”; 2. phylogenesis) Hence: phylogenista phylogenista n phylogenist physic adj physical; astronomia physic physical astronomy; geographia physic physical geography physica n physics physico n 1. physique; 2. physicist physicochimia (-ía) n physicochemistry Hence: physicochimic physicochimic adj physicochemical physiocrate (-ó-) n physiocrat physiocratia (-ía) n physiocracy physiocratic adj physiocratic physiognomia¹ (-ía) n physiognomy (1. art of determining character from features of the face; 2. face) Hence: physiognomista; physiognomic physiognomia² see also: physiognomonia physiognomic adj physiognomic (1. as in “physiognomic studies”; 2. as in “physiognomic expression) physiognomista n physiognomist physiognomonia (-ía) n physiognomy (= physiognomics) Hence: physiognomonic; physiognomia & physiognomonic adj physiognomonic physiographia (-ía) n physiography physiologia (-ía) n physiology physiologic adj physiologic, physiological physiologista n physlologist physiologo (-ólogo) n physiologist Hence: physiologia-physiologista, psychophysiologia etc.; physiologic physiotherapia (-ía) n physiotherapy physis (fí-) n nature, inborn quality (of a person or thing); physis Hence: physic-physicochimia etc., geophysic etc., psychophysic etc.; physica-metaphysica, metaphysic, metaphysico; physico; physiotherapia etc.; physiognomonia etc.; physiologo etc.; monophysita etc. phyto- in compounds phyto-, phyt- (= grown; growth, plant) Hence: epiphyto; phytographia etc.; phytolacca etc.; zoophyto etc.; neophyto etc.; saprophyto etc. phytographia (-ía) n descriptive botany, phytography phytolacca n pokeweed pi n pi (1. “the Greek letter pi”; 2. Math.) pianino n upright piano pianissimo (-íssimo) adv/adj Mus. pianissimo pianista n pianist piano¹ I adv/adj Mus. piano Hence: pianissimo; piano² & piano² n Mus. piano, pianoforte Hence: pianino; pianista; pianola; pianoforte etc. pianoforte n Mus. pianoforte, piano pianola n pianola piastra n Monet. piaster, piastre pica n magpie picaresc adj picaresque picaro H n pícaro Hence: picaresc picca¹ n 1. Arms pike; 2. Games spade picca² n pique (as in “a fit of pique”) piccante I. ppr of piccar; II. adj 1. biting (as in “biting sarcasm”); 2. piquant piccar v I. to sting, bite, smart; II. to pique (1. to arouse, stir up; 2. to offend); piccar se to take offense; le vino se picca the wine turns acid or sour; piccar se de to pride oneself on, pique oneself on or upon; piccar (super le inimico) Aeronaut. to dive (down on the enemy) Hence: picca²; piccante picco n 1. pick, pickax; 2. (mountain) peak pice n pitch (= residuum of wood tar, coal tar, etc.) Hence: piciose; piciar piciar v to pitch (= to cover over or smear with pitch) piciose adj pitchy pickles A npl pickles pickpocket A n pickpocket pick-up A n Elec. pickup, tone arm picnic A n picnic pico n woodpecker pict- see pinger pictor n painter Hence: pictoressa; pictoresc pictoresc adj picturesque pictoressa n paintress, woman painter pictura n painting (1. art of painting; 2. picture) pictural adj pictorial, pictural picturar v to paint, picture pie adj pious, devoted Hence: pietate-pietismo, pietista, pietose-impietose; expiar &; impie-impietate pièce F n piece (1. play, dramatic work; 2. “piece of music”) pietate n 1. Relig. piety; 2. affectionate devotion; 3. pity (= compassion); haber pietate de to pity or have pity on; facer pietate a un persona to arouse someone’s pity or compasssion pietismo n Pietism pietista n Pietist pietose adj 1. compassionate; 2. piteous; pitiful pigmentar v to color or imbue with pigment pigmentari adj pigmentary pigmentation n pigmentation pigmento n pigment Hence: pigmentari; pigmentar-pigmentation; auripigmento etc. pignorar v to pawn, put in pawn pignore n pledge, pawn, security; prestator super pignore pawnbroker pigre adj lazy Hence: pigritia; pigressa pigressa n laziness pigritia n laziness pila n I. pier (of a bridge); II. pile (1. heap, stack; 2. Atomic Phys., etc.); pila sic Elec. dry pile or cell; pila primari (secundari) Phys. primary (secondary) reactor Hence: pilar¹; pilastro; pilar²-compilar & pilar¹ n pillar pilar² v to pile, heap up pilar³ v to remove the hair from, depilate pilastro n pilaster Pilato, Pontio npr Pontius Pilate pilav Tu. n pilaf, pilau, pilaw pilaw Pers. n pilau, pilaw, pilaf piliage (-aje) n pillage piliar v to pillage, plunder Hence: piliage; piliator piliator n pillager, plunderer pilo n I. hair (1. a single hair; 2. the hair of a person, animal, etc.); II. nap, pile (of cloth, velvet, etc.); III. down (as in “down on fruit”); montar a pilo to ride bareback Hence: pilose-pilositate; pilar³; depilar-depilation, depilatori, depilatorio; horripilar etc. pilori (-í) n pillory pilose adj hairy, pilose pilositate n hairiness, pilosity pilota n etc. pilot Hence: pilotar-pilotage pilotage (-aje) n piloting, pilotage pilotar v to pilot pilula (pí-) n pill, pilule Hence: pilular pilular adj pilular pimentar v to season with pimento pimento n pimento (1. pimiento; 2. allspice) Hence: pimentar pinaceas npl Bot. Pinaceae pinacee adj pinaceous pinastro n pinaster, cluster pine, sea pine pincel n brush, painthrush; specif.: (artist’s) pencil (= quill of camel’s hair, fitch, sable, etc.) Hence: pincelar pincelar v to paint (= to use a paintbrush) pince-nez F n pince-nez pincette F n tweezers, small pincers pincion n Zool. finch pinea n pine cone pineal adj pineal; glandula pineal pineal gland pinee adj pine, piny pineto n pine grove, pinetum -ping- see pang- pinger ping-/pict- v to paint Hence: pictor &; pictura-pictural, picturar; depinger ping-pong A n ping-pong pinguin n penguin pinion n pine nut, piñon pinna n fin Hence: pinnaculo; pinnion; pinnula; pinnate pinnaculo n Arch. pinnacle pinnate adj Bot. pinnate pinnion n pinion (= cogwheel) pinnula n Surv. pinnule, sightvane pino n pine (1. pine tree; 2. pine wood) Hence: pinastro; pineto; pinacee-pinaceas; pinee-pinea-pineal pinta n pint pintada P n guinea fowl, guinea hen, pintado pionero n Mil. pioneer pipa n I. fife; II. pipe (1. tube; 2. Meas.; 3. “tobacco pipe”) Hence: pipata; pipetta; pipar pipar¹ v to peep, cheep, chirp Hence: pipator pipar² v to (play the) fife pipata n pipeful pipator n peeper, cheeper piperaceas npl Bot. Piperaceae piperacee adj Bot. piperaceous piperar v to pepper, season with pepper piperate 1. pp of piperar; 2. adj peppery pipere n pepper Hence: piperacee-piperaceas; piperiera; piperina; piperar; piperate piperiera n pepper shaker piperina n Chem. piperine pipetta n pipette pipion n dove, pigeon piqué F n piqué (= ribbed cotton fabric) pira n pear (= fruit of the pear tree) Hence: piriero -pirar see spirar pirata n pirate (= one who commits piracy) Hence: pirateria; piratar piratar v to pirate, commit piracy pirateria n piracy piriero n pear tree pirouettar v to pirouette pirouette F n Dancing pirouette Hence: pirouettar pisca n 1. fishing; 2. catch, haul (of fishes); le pisca miraculose Eccl. the miraculous draught of fishes piscar v to fish (to catch or try to catch fish, etc.); piscar in aqua turbide to fish in troubled waters piscaria n fishing ground, piscary piscator n fisherman; anello del piscator Eccl. Fisherman’s ring piscatori adj piscatory, piscatorial pisce n fish; pisce de mar salt-water fish; pisce aurate goldfish; pisce volante flying fish; ni carne ni pisce neither fish nor fowl; como un pisce foras del aqua like a fish out of water; mute como un pisce as mute as a fish; Pisces Astron. Pisces, Fishes Hence: piscaria; piscina; piscose; piscar-pisca, pischeria, piscator, piscatori; piscicultura etc.; pisciforme etc.; piscivore etc. pisch- see pisce pischeria (-ía) n 1. fishing ground; 2. fishmarket piscicultura n pisciculture pisciforme adj pisciform piscina n 1. Eccl. piscina; 2. fishpond; 3. swimming pool piscivore adj piscivorous piscose adj abounding in fish pisiforme adj pisiform (1. pea-shaped; 2. Zool.) piso n pea; piso odorose sweet pea Hence: pisiforme etc. pista n 1. tracks, trail (of an animal); 2. racecourse, race track pistacia n pistachio (tree) Hence: pistacio-pistaciero pistaciero n pistachio (tree) pistacio n pistachio (nut) pistillar adj Bot. pistillar, pistillary pistillifere adj Bot. pistilliferous pistillo n 1. pestle; 2. Bot. pistil Hence: pistillar; pistillifere pistola n 1. pistol; 2. pistole piston n piston (1. Mach.; 2. Mus.); corneta a piston Mus. cornet pitancia n small allowance, pittance pizzicato I adj/adv/n pizzicato placa n plaque (= disk of metal, etc.); also: badge Hence: plachetta; placar placabile adj placable placabilitate n placableness, placability placar¹ v to placate, appease Hence: placabile-placabilitate, implacabile-implacabilitate; placation; placator; placatori placar² v to plate, overlay (with plates of metal) placard F n poster, placard Hence: placardar placardar v to post (a bill, placard, etc.) placation n placation placator n placater placatori adj placatory, conciliatory placente 1. ppr of placer; 2. adj pleasant placer v to please; placer a un persona to please somebody; si il vos place (if you) please Hence: placide &; placente; complacer &; displacer-displacente-displacentia placer¹ n pleasure placer² A n Mining placer plach- see placa plachetta n plaquette (= small decorated plaque) placia n place (1. square; 2. position, office); placia de armas drill ground; placia (forte) fortress, fortified town Hence: placiar-placiamento; displaciar &; implaciar &; misplaciar placiamento n placement (1. action of placing, setting; 2. action of securing a position for someone); bureau de placiamento employment office, placement bureau placiar v to place (1. to put, set; 2. to secure a position or place for) placide adj placid Hence: placiditate placiditate n placidity plaga n 1. wound; sore; 2. plague (= affliction, calamity); poner le digito super le plaga to put one’s finger on the sore spot Hence: plagar plagar v 1. to wound; 2. to plague plagia (-aja) n beach plagiar v to plagiarize plagiario n plagiarist plagiato n something plagiarized; also: plagiarism plagio n plagiarism; also: case of plagiarism Hence: plagiario; plagiar-plagiato plaid A n plaid plan adj 1. flat, level, plane; 2. plain (= clear, easy to understand) Hence: planar²-plana¹, planator; applanar &; explanar &; planimetro etc.; planispherio etc.; plano² &; plana² plana¹ n plane (= tool for smoothing, planishing, etc.) plana² n plain planar¹ v to plan (1. to represent by map, diagram, etc.; 2. to think out plans for) planar² v 1. to smooth, plane; 2. to planish planar³ v 1. to hover; 2. Aeronaut. to glide Hence: planator; aeroplano etc. planator¹ n 1. planer (= one who or that which planes or smoothes); 2. planisher (of metals) planator² n Aeronaut. glider planca n 1. plank, board; 2. shelf (as in “book shelf”) Hence: planchetta planch- see planca planchetta n small plank, small board planct- see planger plancto n lamentation, lament, plaint plancton (plánc-) n Zool. plankton planeta n planet Hence: planetari; planetario; planetoide planetari adj planetary; systema planetari planetary system planetario n planetarium planetoide n planetoid planger plang-/planct- v -; planger se de to complain of or about Hence: plancto planimetria (-ía) n planimetry planimetro (-í-) n planimeter Hence: planimetria planispheric adj planispheric, planispherical, planispheral planispherio n planisphere Hence: planispheric plano¹ n plan (1. of a house, garden, town, etc.; 2. scheme; also: project, design) Hence: planar¹ plano² n plane (= flat or level surface); plano (inclinate) Geom. (inclined) plane; prime plano foreground Hence: planar³ &; biplano etc.; monoplano etc. planta n 1. plant (= vegetable organism); 2. sole (of foot) Hence: plantagine &; planton; plantula; plantar¹; plantar²-plantation, plantator, displantar, implantar &, replantar-replantabile, supplantar &, transplantar &; plantigrade etc. plantaginaceas npl Bot. Plantaginaceae plantaginacee adj Bot. plantaginaceous plantagine n Bot. plantain Hence: plantaginacee-plantaginaceas plantar¹ adj Anat. plantar, sole plantar² v to plant plantation n 1. (art of) planting; 2. plantation plantator n planter (1. one who plants; 2. owner of a plantation) plantigrade (-í-) adj Zool. plantigrade Hence: plantigrado plantigrado (-í-) n plantigrade planton n 1. Hort. set, shoot, cutting; 2. Mil. orderly plantula n Bot. plantule; plantlet plasma -ma/-mat- n plasm, plasma (1. Mineral.; 2. Physiol.); plasma del sanguine blood plasma Hence: cytoplasma etc.; neoplasma etc.; protoplasma etc.; ectoplasma etc. plast- adj in derivatives and compounds plast- (= moulded, formed) Hence: -plastia &; plastic-plasticitate, organoplastic etc., plastico, plastica; chloroplasto etc. -plastia (-ía) in compounds -plasty (= moulding, formation) Hence: galvanoplastia etc.; osteoplastia etc.; rhinoplastia etc. plastic adj plastic; also: Technol. plastics; operation plastic plastic operation; artes plastic plastic arts plastica n plastic art plasticitate n plasticity plastico n plastic, plastics (as in “plastic or plastics is a widely used material”); plasticos plastics (as in “plastics are widely used materials”) plastron F n plastron (1. protection for the breast of a fencer; 2. starched shirt front) plat- see platy- platanaceas npl Bot. Platanaceae platanacee adj Bot. platanaceous plataneto n grove of plane trees platano (plá-) n Bot. plane (tree) Hence: plataneto; platanacee-platanaceas plateau F n plateau platessa n flatfish, plaice; flounder plathelminthe n Zool. flatworm, planarian, platyhelminth; plathelminthes Platyhelminthes platinar v to platinize platinatura n platinization platinifere adj platiniferous platino n platinum Hence: platinifere; platinoide; platinar-platinatura; platinotypia etc. platinoide¹ adj platinoid platinoide² n platinoid platinotypia (-ía) n Photog. platinotype platitude F n platitude Platon npr Philos. Plato Hence: platonismo-neoplatonismo etc.; platonic-neoplatonic etc.; platonico-neoplatonico etc.; platonisar platonic adj Platonic; amor platonic Platonic love platonico n Platonist, Platonic platonisar v to Platonize platonismo n Platonism platta n plate (= sheet of metal); also: Photog. platte adj flat, level Hence: applattar; platteforma etc.; platto; platta platteforma n platform (1. as in “gun platform, streetcar platform, etc.”; 2. Pol.) platto n 1. plate, dish, platter; also: saucer, etc.; 2. dish (= food prepared in a particular way); 3. course (= part of a meal served at one time) platy- adj in compounds platy-, plat- (= flat) Hence: phthelminthe etc.; platycephale etc. platycephale adj Anthropol. flatheaded, platycephalic, platycephalous Hence: platycephalia platycephalia (-ía) n Anthropol. platycephaly, flat-headedness platypode (-ípode) adj 1. Med. flatfooted; 2. Zool. platypodous Hence: platypodia platypodia (-ía) n Med. flatfoot, platypodia platyrrhin adj Anthropol. platyrrhine Hence: platyrrhinos platyrrhinos npl Zool. Platyrrhina, platyrrhine monkeys platyure adj Zool. flat-tailed, platurous plauder plaud-/plaus- v to applaud Hence: plausibile &; applauder & plaus- see plauder plausibile adj plausible (= reasonable, acceptable) Hence: plausibilitate plausibilitate n plausibility, plausibleness -ple adj in compounds Hence: multiple etc.; centuple etc.; duple etc.; simple etc.; triple etc. plebe n plebs (1. Hist.; 2. common people, populace) Hence: plebeie-plebeismo, plebeitate, plebeisar, plebeio; plebiscito etc. plebeie (-bé-) adj plebeian (1. Hist.; 2. common, vulgar) plebeio (-bé-) n plebeian (1. Hist.; 2. member of the populace) plebeisar v to plebeianize, render plebeian plebeismo (-ízmo) n plebeianism (1. plebeian character; 2. plebeian style or expression) plebeitate n plebeianism (= plebeian character) plebiscitari adj plebiscitary plebiscito n plebiscite Hence: plebiscitari plect- plect-/plex- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: plexo; perplexe &; complect- & plectro n pick, plectrum pleg- n in compounds pleg-, plego- (1. blow, stroke; 2. Med. stroke (of paralysis, etc.)) Hence: hemiplegia etc. pleiade (-í-] n Pleiad (1. one of the Pleiades; 2. Lit.); pleiades Astron. Pleiades pleist- in compounds Hence: pleistocen etc. pleistocen adj Geol. Pleistocene Hence: pleistoceno pleistoceno n Geol. Pleistocene plen adj full; a plen manos by handfuls Hence: plenitude; plenari; plenar-replenar &, terrapleno etc.; plenipotentia etc.; plenilunio etc.; plenilunar etc. plenar v to fill (= to make full) plenari adj plenary plenilunar adj of the full moon, plenilunar, plenilunary plenilunio n full moon, plenilune plenipotentia n full power, plenipotence Hence: plenipotentiari; plenipotentiario plenipotentiari adj plenipotentiary plenipotentiario n plenipotentiary (= plenipotentiary envoy or ambassador) plenitude n plenitude (1. fullness; 2. abundance) pleonas- v in derivatives pleonas- (= to be superfluous) Hence: pleonasmo; pleonasto; pleonastic pleonasmo n pleonasm pleonastic adj pleonastic pleonasto n Mineral. pleonaste, ceylonite -pler v in compounds Hence: compler &; depler &; expler &; impler &; repler &; suppler & plesi- adj in compounds plesio-, plesi- (= near, close) Hence: plesiosauro etc. ... plesiosauro n Paleontol. plesiosaurus, plesiosaur pleura n Anat. pleura Hence: pleuritis-pleuritic; pleural; pleuropneumonia etc. pleural adj pleural pleuritic adj pleuritic pleuritis (-ítis) n Med. pleurisy pleuropneumonia (-ía) n Med. pleuropneumonia plex- see plect- plexo n plexus pli- adj in compounds pli-, plio- (= more) Hence: pliocen etc. ... plica n 1. fold, pleat; 2. Pathol. plica, Polish plait plicante 1. ppr of plicar; 2. adj pliant, pliable plicar v 1. to fold, pleat; 2. to bend (= to cause to bend); plicar se to bend, yield Hence: plica; plicante; plicatura; applicar &; complicar &; displicar &; explicar &; implicar &; replicar & plicatura n plication, plicature -plice adj in derivatives and compounds Hence: duplice etc.; multiplice etc.; simplice etc.; quadruplicar etc. pliocen adj Geol. Pliocene Hence: plioceno plioceno n Geol. Pliocene plorar v to cry, weep Hence: deplorar &; implorar & plu adv (= plus) Hence: plutosto etc. pluche F n plush pluma n feather; peso pluma Sports featherweight Hence: plumage; plumula; plumose; plumar; implumar; displumar plumage (-aje) n plumage plumar v to pluck (poultry) plumbagine n black lead, graphite plumbar v I. to plumb (1. to weight with lead; 2. to test by a plumb line); II. Dent. to fill (a tooth) plumbee adj plumbeous, lead plumberia (-ía) n 1. plumbing; 2. plumber’s shop plumbero n plumber plumbic adj plumbic; also: Chem. plumbifere adj plumbiferous plumbo n lead (1. the metal “lead”; 2. bullets, shot); a plumbo plumb, vertical Hence: plumbagine; plumbero; plumberia; plumbee; plumbic; plumbifere; plumbar plumose adj feathered, feathery, plumose plumpudding A n plum pudding plumula n plumule (1. Bot.; 2. little feather) plural¹ adj plural (1. more than one; pertaining to more than one; 2. Gram.); numero plural Gram. plural number plural² n Gram. plural Hence: pluralismo; pluralista; pluralitate; pluralisar pluralisar v to pluralize pluralismo n Philos. pluralism pluralista n Philos. pluralist pluralitate n plurality (1. state of being plural; 2. majority; 3. Elections) plure adj several Hence: plural &; plurime-plurimo; plurinomial etc. plures (plú-) pron several plurilocular adj Zool. plurilocular plurime (plú-) adj 1. much; 2. many plurimo (plú-) adv 1. much, exceedingly; 2. for the most part, commonly, usually plurinominal adj plurinominal plus 1. more; 2. plus; plus belle (que) more beautiful (than); plus grande (que) greater, bigger (than); plus de (vinti annos) more than, over, above (twenty years); le plus belle the most beautiful; le plus grande the greatest, biggest; (le) plus (the) most (as in “what pleased me (the) most”); de plus furthermore, besides; de plus in plus more and more; in plus furthermore, in addition, also; (tres) plus (quatro) (three) plus (four); al plus at (the) best; plus o minus more or less; non ... plus no more, not any more (1. nothing more; 2. no longer); plus (de) (moneta, etc.) more (money, etc.) Hence: plus-valor etc.; plusquamperfecto etc. plusquamperfecto n pluperfect plusvalor n Econ. surplus value pluto- n in compounds pluto- (= wealth); Pluto Mythol. Plutus Hence: plutologo etc.; plutonomia etc.; plutocrate etc.; plutocratic etc. plutocrate (-ó-) n plutocrat plutocratia (-ía) n plutocracy plutocratic adj plutocratic plutologia (-ía) n plutology plutologic adj plutological plutologo (-ólogo) n plutologist Hence: plutologia; plutologic Pluton npr Mythol.; Astron. Pluto Hence: plutonismo; plutonista; plutonic; plutonie-plutonium plutonic adj Geol. plutonic plutonie adj Plutonian plutonismo n Geol. plutonism plutonista n Geol. plutonist, plutonian plutonium (-tó-) n Chem. plutonium plutonomia (-ía) n plutonomy plutonomic n plutonomic plutosto adv (= plus tosto) pluver v to rain Hence: pluvia-pluviero, pluvial, pluviose, pluviometro etc., parapluvia etc.; impluv--impluvio pluvia n rain; tempore de pluvia rainy weather pluvial¹ adj rainy, pluvial; aqua pluvial rain water pluvial² n pluvial (= long ecclesiastic cloak) pluviero n Ornith. plover pluviometro (-ómetro) n pluviometer pluviose adj rainy, pluvious; tempore pluviose rainy weather; station pluviose rainy season pneu n (pneumatic) tire pneuma -ma/-mat- n 1. wind, breath; 2. spirit, soul; 3. Mus. neume Hence: pneumatic-pneumatico; pneumatica; pneumatometro etc.; pneumatologia etc. pneumat- see pneuma pneumatic adj pneumatic (1. as in “pneumatic tire”; 2. spiritual) pneumatica n pneumatics pneumatico n (pneumatic) tire pneumatologia (-ía) n pneumatology (= doctrine of spirits or spiritual beings) Hence: pneumatologic pneumatologic adj pneumatological pneumatometro (-ómetro) n pneumatometer pneumo- see pneumono- pneumonia (-ía) n pneumonia pneumonic adj pneumonic pneumono- n in derivatives and compounds pneumono- (= lung) Hence: pneumonia-bronchopneumonia etc.; pneumonic; pneumonotherapia etc.; pneumorrhagia etc.; pmeumothorace etc. pneumonotherapia (-ía) n pneumonotherapy pneumorrhagia (-ía) n pneumorrhagia pneumothorace n pneumothorax poc adj 1. little (not much); 2. few (not many) (= pauc) Hence: poco¹; poco² poco¹ pron -; un poco (de) a little; poco a poco little by little; in poco shortly, before long (= pauc) poco² adv little (= to a small degree) (= pauco) pod- n in derivatives and compounds pod- (= foot) Hence: podio-lycopodio etc., pseudopodio etc.; podagra etc.; podometro etc.; antipode &; arthropode etc.; cephalopodo etc.; myriapode etc. podagra n Pathol. podagra podical adj podical podice (pó-) n podex, buttocks Hence: podical podio n Hist. podium; -podio -podium, -pod (= little foot) podometro (-ómetro) n podometer, pedometer poema n poem poesia (-ía) n poetry poeta n poet Hence: poetastro; poetessa; poetic; poetica; poetisar poetastro n versifier, poetaster poetessa n poetess poetic adj poetic; poetical; licentia poetic poetic license; arte poetic poetics poetica n poetics poetisar v 1. to versify; 2. to poetize (as in “to poetize the lives of the poor”) pogrom R n pogrom poilu F n poilu pointer A n Dogs pointer pois 1. adv afterwards, thereafter; 2. conj for; pois que as, since, because poker A n Cards poker -pol- in compounds -pol- (= to sell) Hence: monopolio etc. ... polac adj Polish Hence: polaco polaco n Pole polar adj polar polarimetro (-rí-) n polarimeter polarisar v to polarize polarisation n polarization polarisator n polarizer polariscopio n polariscope polaritate n polarity -pole n in derivatives and compounds -polis (= city) Hence: -polita &; acropole etc.; metropole etc.; Constantinopole etc.; necropole etc.; Neapole etc.; Tripole etc. polea (-éa) n pulley polem- n in derivatives polem- (= war) Hence: polemic; polemica; polemisar-polemista polemic adj polemic, polemical polemica n 1. polemic (= controversial argument); 2. polemics polemisar v to dispute (aggressively) polemista n controversialist, polemicist policia (-ía) n police (1. the whole system of internal regulation of a state or community; 2. police force); agente de policia policeman, police officer Hence: policiero; policiari; policiar policiar v to police (= to maintain law and order in) policiari adj police (as in “police regulations”) policiero n policeman polimento n polish (1. act of polishing; 2. smoothness, luster) polir v to polish (1. to make smooth and shiny; 2. to refine) Hence: polimento; politor; politura; polite &; dispolir -polis n in compounds Hence: Indianapolis etc. polissa n policy (as in “insurance policy”); polissa de cargamento bill of lading -polita n in derivatives and compounds Hence: politic-impolitic; politico; politica-geopolitica etc.; cosmopolita etc. Politburo R n Politburo polite I. pp of polir; II. adj polite (1. refined, elegant; 2. civil, courteous) Hence: politessa; impolite-impolitessa politessa n politeness politic adj 1. political; 2. politic; le corpore politic the body politic; economia politic political economy politica n 1. politics; 2. policy (= planned course of action) politico n politician politor n polisher (1. one who polishes; 2. polishing tool) politura n 1. (act of) polishing; 2. gloss, luster polka Polish n polka polkar v to polka pollice (pól-) n 1. thumb; also: Zool. pollex; 2. Meas. inch polline n Bot. pollen Hence: pollinosis; pollinic; pollinifere; pollinisar-pollinisation pollinic adj Bot. pollinic; tubo pollinic pollen tube pollinifere adj polliniferous pollinisar v Bot. to pollinate, pollinize pollinisation n Bot. pollinization pollinosis (-ósis) n Med. pollinosis, hay fever polluer -lu-/-lut- v to pollute (1. to soil, make filthy; 2. to make unclean morally, ceremonially, etc.) Hence: pollution pollut- see polluer pollution n pollution; also: Med. Pollux (pól-) npr Pollux (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) polo¹ n pole (as in “North Pole”, “magnetic pole,” etc.); polo nord North Pole; polo sud South Pole Hence: polar-polaritate, polarisar-polarisation, polarisator, dispolarisar-dispolarisation, polarimetro etc., bipolar etc.; circumpolar polo² Balti n Sports polo polon- see Polonia polonaise F n polonaise (1. Clothing; 2. Dancing; 3. Mus.) polonese¹ adj Polish polonese² n 1. Pole; 2. Polish (language) Polonia npr Poland Hence: polonium; polonese polonium (-ló-) n Chem. polonium poltergeist G n poltergeist poltron n poltroon Hence: poltroneria poltroneria (-ía) n poltroonery poly- adj in compounds poly- (= many, much, several) Hence: polysynthese etc.; Polynesia etc.; polytheismo etc.; polytheista etc.; polytechnic etc.; polygon etc.; polyphone etc.; polyandre etc.; polygame etc.; polysyllabe etc.; polynomie etc. polyandre adj polyandrous Hence: polyandria polyandria (-ía) n polyandry (1. Anthropol.]; 2. Bot.) polyatomic adj Chem. polyatomic polychete adj Zool. polychaetous Hence: polychetos polychetos npl Zool. Polychaeta polychromatic adj polychromatic polychrome adj polychrome polygame (-lí-) adj polygamous; also: Bot. Hence: polygamia-polygamic; polygamo polygamia (-ía) n polygamy polygamic adj polygamic polygamo (-lí-) n polygamist polyglotte adj polyglot Hence: polyglotto polyglotto n polyglot polygon adj polygonal Hence: polygono-polygonal polygonal adj polygonal polygono n polygon polyhedre adj Math. polyhedral Hence: polyhedro polyhedro n Math. polyhedron polymere adj Chem. polymeric, polymerous Hence: polymeria; polymerisar-polymerisation; polymero polymeria (-ía) n Chem. polymerism, polymerization polymerisar v Chem. to polymerize polymerisation n Chem. polymerization, polymerism polymero (-ímero) n Chem. polymer Polynesia npr Polynesia Hence: polynesian-polynesiano polynesian adj Polynesian polynesiano n Polynesian polynomie adj Alg. polynomial Hence: polynomio polynomio n Alg. polynomial polyphone adj polyphonic; also: Phonet. Hence: polyphonia; polyphonic polyphonia (-ía) n polyphony; also: Phonet. polyphonic adj polyphonic; also: Phonet. polypo (pó-) n polyp, polypus (1. Zool.; 2. Med.) Hence: machopolypo etc. polysyllabe (-sí-) adj polysyllabic Hence: polysyllabo polysyllabo (-sí-) n polysyllable polysynthese (-íntese) n polysynthesis polysynthetic adj polysynthetic; also: Philol. polytechnic adj polytechnic Hence: polytechnico polytechnico n polytechnic (school) polytheismo (-teízmo) n polytheism polytheista (-teísta) n polytheist pomacee adj pomaceous (= bearing pomes or pomelike fruits) pomada n pomade Hence: pomadar pomadar v to pomade pomeran adj Pomeranian Hence: Pomerania; pomerano Pomerania npr Pomerania pomerano n Pomeranian (= inhabitant of Pomerania) pomicultor n pomiculturist pomicultura n pomiculture pomifere adj pomiferous pomiforme adj pomiform pomo n 1. pome; also: apple; 2. pommel (as in “pommel of a sword”); pomo de Adam Adam’s apple; pomo de discordia apple of discord Hence: pomada &; Pomona; pomacee; pomifere; pomicultura etc.; pomiforme etc.; pomologia etc. pomologia (-ía) n pomology Hence: pomologic; pomologista pomologic adj pomological pomologista n pomologist Pomona npr Relig. Pomona pompa n pomp, splendor Hence: pompose pompelmus (-mús) n grapefruit (1. fruit of the grapefruit tree; 2. grapefruit tree) pompon F n pompon pompose adj stately, grand poncho H n poncho ponder- n in derivatives and compounds Hence: ponderal; ponderose-ponderositate; ponderar-ponderabile-ponderabilitate, imponderabile-imponderabilitate, ponderation, preponderar &, equiponderar etc. ponderabile adj ponderable ponderabilitate n ponderability ponderal adj pertaining to weight, ponderal ponderar v to ponder (= to weigh in one’s mind) ponderation n (act of) pondering ponderose adj weighty, heavy, ponderous ponderositate n weightiness, heaviness, ponderosity poneminas (-mí-) n mine layer poner pon-/posit-/post- v to put, place, lay, etc.; poner se a (facer) to begin to (do), to start (doing); le sol se pone the sun sets; poner del sol sunset Hence: position; positive &; positura; posticie; postura &; posto-postar¹; posta &; anteponer &; apponer &; componer &; contraponer &; deponer &; disponer &; exponer &; imponer &; interponer &; juxtaponer &; opponer &; postponer &; preponer &; proponer &; superponer &; supponer &; transponer &; poneminas etc. pontar v to bridge, build a bridge over ponte n I. bridge (1. “bridge over a river, etc.”; 2. Dent.; 3. “bridge of a musical instrument”); II. Naut. deck; ponte del asinos Math. asses’ bridge, pons asinorum; jectar un ponte to throw a bridge; capite del ponte Mil. bridgehead; ponte levatori drawbridge Hence: pontero; ponton &; pontar pontero n bridgekeeper pontifical¹ adj pontifical pontifical² n R.C.Ch. pontifical (= book containing the offices, or forms for rites, etc.) pontificar v to pontificate (1. to officiate as a pontiff; 2. to act, speak, with pomposity) pontificato n pontificate pontifice (-ífice) n pontiff Hence: pontificato; pontifical; pontificar ponton n pontoon Hence: pontonero pontonero n pontonier pony A n pony (as in “Shetland pony”) pope n Ch. pope, papa, papas poplo n poplar; poplo blanc white poplar; poplo nigre black poplar; poplo pyramidal Lombardy poplar; poplo tremule trembling poplar, aspen populaceo n populace popular¹ adj popular (1. people’s; 2. favored by the people) popular² v to people, populate; also: to stock (with animals or plants) popularisar v to popularize popularisation n popularization popularitate n popularity population n population populator n populator populo (pó-) n people (1. race, nation; 2. “common people”); populo minute, populo basse lower classes Hence: populaceo; popular¹-popularitate, impopular-impopularitate, popularisar-popularisation; populose; popular²-population, populator; depopular &; dispopular & populose adj populous por prep for (1. not against; 2. in place of, in exchange or return for; por (+ inf) in order to; partir por (Paris) to leave or set out for (Paris) (= pro) Hence: porque etc. porca n sow (= female pig) porcellana n 1. porcelain, china; 2. porcelain shell, cowrie Hence: porcellanite; porcellanari; porcellanero porcellanari adj porcelain (= of or made of porcelain) porcellanero n porcelain maker or dealer porcellanite n Mineral. porcelanite porch- see porco porcheria (-ía) n 1. pork shop; 2. mess, dirty business; also: dirty language or joke, etc. porchero n swineherd porchiera n pigsty porcin adj porcine (1. of swine; 2. swinish) porco n 1. pig, hog; 2. pork; porcos swine; porco de India guinea pig Hence: porchero; porcheria; porchiera; porcin; porcospino etc.; porca porcospino n porcupine porifere adj Zool. poriferous poriferos (-íferos) npl Zool. Porifera porn- n in compounds porno- (= harlot) Hence: pornographo etc.; pornocratia etc. pornocratia (-ía) n pornocracy pornographia (-ía) n pornography pornographic adj pornographic pornographo (-ógrapho) n pornographer Hence: pornographia; pornographic poro n pore (as in “the pores of the sweat glands”) Hence: porose-porositate; porifere-poriferos porose adj porous porositate n porosity (= state of being porous) porphyric adj porphyritic porphyro (pór-) n porphyry Hence: porphyric; porphyroide porphyroide n Petrography porphyroid porque conj/adv 1. why (= for what reason); 2. because (= proque) porracee adj porraceous porro n leek Hence: porracee porta n 1. doorway, gateway; 2. door, gate Hence: portero; portiera; portico; portal portaaeroplanos (-plános) n (aircraft) carrier portabile adj portable portal n portal portafolio n 1. pocketbook, wallet; 2. portfolio (= case for documents, prints, etc.); also: brief case portamantello n 1. traveling bag; 2. (coat) hanger portamoneta n purse (= bag, receptacle, etc., for money) portapenna n penholder portar v to bear, carry Hence: porto &; portabile; portator; portata; apportar; comportar &; deportar &; exportar &; importar &; reportar &; supportar &; transportar &; portamoneta etc.; portaaeroplanos etc. portata n litter (as in “the litter of a sow”) portator n 1. R.R. porter; 2. bearer, carrier; titulo al portator bearer bond; pagabile al portator payable to bearer; portator de germines or bacillos (germ) carrier portavoce n speaking trumpet, megaphone portender -tend-/-tent- v to portend Hence: portento-portentose portent- see portender portento n portent, prodigy, marvel portentose adj portentous, monstrous, prodigious portero n doorman; also: porter, doorkeeper, janitor portico n portico portiera n portiere portion n portion (1. part of a whole; 2. share) Hence: apportionar &; proportion & porto¹ n I. bearing (1. carrying; 2. deportment, carriage; II. transport charges (= postage, freightage, etc.); franc de porto postpaid, transport charges prepaid, etc. porto² n port, harbor; porto aeree airport; porto franc free port Hence: aeroporto etc.; passaporto etc. portrait F n portrait Hence: portraitista; portraitar portraitar (-tretar) v to portray portraitista (-tretísta) n portrait painter, portraitist portug- see Portugal Portugal npr Portugal Hence: portugese portugese¹ adj Portuguese portugese² n Portuguese (1. native of Portugal; 2. Portuguese language) -portun in compounds Hence: importun &; opportun & posa n I. pose (1. attitude of the body, etc.; 2. mental attitude); II. “affected pose” Hence: posar-posator, reposar & posar v to pose (= to assume a studied attitude) posator n poser, poseur posit- see poner position n position (= location) positiva n Photog. positive positive adj positive (1. as in “positive law”; 2. real, actual; 3. Alg., Elec., etc.. not negative); philosophia positive positive philosophy; grado positive Gram. positive degree, positive; currente positive Elec. positive current; prova positive Photog. positive; lege positive positive law Hence: positivismo; positivista; positivitate; positivo; positiva-diapositiva positivismo n Philos. positivism positivista n Philos. positivist positivitate n positiveness, postivity positivo n Gram. positive (degree) positon n Phys. positon, positron positron n Phys. positron, positon positura n 1. arrangement, order, disposition; 2. posture, pose posseder -sed-/-sess v to possess (1. to hold, own; 2. as in “a demon possesses him”); posseder (un lingua) to be master of (a language) Hence: possession; possessive; possessor; possessori; possedite; disposseder & possedite 1. pp of posseder; 2. adj possessed (“possessed by a demon”) possess- see posseder possession n possession (1. ownership; 2. property; also: Pol.; 3. “demonic possession”); esser in possession de to be in possession of; haber in su possession to have in one’s possession; prender possession de to take possession of; entrar in possession de to enter into possession of; possessiones possessions, belongings; also: Pol. possessive adj possessive (1. as in “possessive rights”; 2. Gram. possessor n possessor; also: owner, holder possessori adj possessory possibile adj possible; facer le possibile to do one’s utmost Hence: possibilitate; impossibile-impossibilitate possibilitate n possibility post I. adv 1. behind, back, backwards; 2. afterwards, after; II. prep behind; after; post que since, because Hence: posterna; postea etc.; postquam etc. post-¹ prefixo with nouns, adjectives, and verbs; also in combination with adjectival suffixes post- (= behind, after, in time, location, or order) Hence: postglacial etc.; postdatar etc.; postponer etc. post-² see poner posta n I. post (1. relay; 2. mail, postal service); II. post office; posta restante general delivery; posta aeree air mail Hence: postilion; postal; postar² postal adj postal; cassa postal mailbox, letter box postar¹ v to post (= to assign to a post) postar² v to post, mail postcommunion n Eccl. Postcommunion postdatar v to date forward, postdate postdiluvian adj postdiluvian postea adv afterwards, thereafter postere adj coming after, following Hence: posteritate; posterior &; prepostere-preposterar posterior¹ adj posterior (1. back, rear; 2. later) Hence: posterioritate posterior² n posterior, buttock posterioritate n posteriority posteriormente adv subsequently, later posteritate n posterity posterna n Fortif. Postern postglacial adj postglacial posticie adj false, sham postilion n postilion postliminio n Law postliminium, postliminy postmeridian adj postmeridian postmeridie n afternoon; al tres horas del postmeridie at three o’clock in the afternoon posto n post (1. place, station; 2. position, employment); posto avantiate outpost postponer -pon-/-posit- v to postpone Hence: postponimento; postposition; postpositive postponimento n postponement postposit- see postponer postposition n postposition postpositive adj Gram. postpositive postquam (póst-) conj after, as soon as postscrib- /-script- v in derivatives Hence: postscripto postscript- see postscrib- postscripto n postscript postume (pós-) adj posthumous postura n posture, pose Hence: posturar posturar v to posture, pose potabile adj drinkable; aqua potabile drinking water; auro potabile potable gold potabilitate n potability potamo- n in derivatives and compounds potam-, potamo-, -potamus (= river) Hence: hippopotamo etc.; Mesopotamia etc. potar v to drink Hence: potabile-potabilitate potassa n potash (1. potassium carbonate; 2. caustic potash); potassa caustic caustic potash Hence: potassic; potassium-potassic potassic adj potassic potassium (-tás-) n potassium potentato n potentate potente 1. ppr of poter; 2. adj powerful, potent, mighty Hence: potentato; potentia-potentilla, potential-potentialitate, plenipotentia etc.; impotente-impotentia; prepotente-prepotentia; armipotente etc.; omnipotente etc. potentia n power (1. ability to do or act; 2. Pol.); le grande potentias the Great Powers potential¹ adj potential potential² n potential, potential function potentialitate n potentiality potentilla n Bot. potentilla, cinquefoil poter¹ v 1. to be able to (= can); 2. to be allowed to (= may); 3. to be possible (= may, can) Hence: potente & poter² n power (= ability to do or act) potestate n power, might potion n Med. potion potius (pótius) adv rather (1. more truly or accurately; 2. sooner, preferably) potpourri F n potpourri (= musical or literary medley) pourboire F n pourboire, tip povre adj poor (1. indigent, needy; 2. unfortunate); povre (orator, etc.) poor (speaker, etc.) Hence: povressa; povretto; impovrir-impovrimento povressa n poverty (= quality of being poor) povretto n poor creature practic (prác-) adj practical (1. not theoretical; 2. as in “a practical individual”; 3. adapted for a required purpose) Hence: practicar-practicante, practicabile-practicabilitate, impracticabile-impracticabilitate; practica practica (prác-) n practice (= actual application of knowledge); mitter in practica to put into practice practicabile adj practicable; via practicabile practicable or passable road; porta practicabile practicable door practicabilitate n practicability; also: feasibility practicante n trainee; also: intern; student nurse; etc. practicar v to practice Praga npr Prague pragma -ma/-mat- n deed, thing done; business, affair Hence: pragmatismo; pragmatista; pragmatic; pragmatica pragmat- see pragma pragmatic adj pragmatic (1. pertaining to practical affairs; 2. relative to philosophical pragmatism); sanction pragmatic pragmatic sanction pragmatica n pragmatic sanction, pragmatic pragmatismo n pragmatism (1. pragmatic character; 2. Philos.) pragmatista n pragmatist (1. pragmatical person; 2. adherent of philosophical pragmatism) prairie F n prairie prander v to lunch, dine, to have lunch or dinner (= to take the midday meal) Hence: prandio prandio n lunch, dinner (= midday meal) prateria (-ía) n prairie praticultor n cultivator of meadow land, meadower praticultura n cultivation of meadows prato n meadow Hence: prateria; praticultura etc. prave adj crooked; perverse Hence: pravitate; depravar & pravitate n depravity, pravity pre adv/prep 1. before, in front (of); 2. in comparison with; 3. because of pre- prefixo with nouns, adjectives, verbs; also in combination with adjectival suffixes pre- (= before in time, position, rank) Hence: prehistoria, etc.; prematur, etc.; predisponer, etc.; prebronchial, etc. preambular v to preamble (= to make a preamble to) preambulo (-ám-) n preamble precar v to pray; also: to beg, entreat precari adj precarious (1. as in “precarious privileges”; 2. as in “a precarious situation”) Hence: precarietate precaria n prayer precarietate n precariousness precaution n precaution; con precaution cautiously, warily prece n prayer, request, entreaty Hence: precari &; precaria; precar-deprecar &, imprecar & precedente n precedent precedentia n precedence; haber (dar) precedentia to take (give) precedence preceder -ced-/-cess- v to precede Hence: precedente-precedentia; precession precept- see precip- preceptive adj preceptive precepto n precept preceptor n 1. teacher, instructor, preceptor; 2. tutor, private teacher precess- see preceder precession n precession; precession del equinoctios precession of the equinoxes preciar v 1. to price (= to fix the price of); 2. to prize (= to value highly) precider -cid-/-cis- v to cut off, remove Hence: precision-imprecision; precise-precisar; imprecise precio n 1. value, price; 2. prize (= reward, trophy, premium, etc.) Hence: preciose-preciositate; preciar-minuspreciar etc.; appreciar &; depreciar & preciose adj precious (1. valuable; 2. affected, over-refined) preciositate n 1. preciousness, great value; 2. preciosity, affectation precip- -cip-/-cept- v in derivatives Hence: preceptive; preceptor; precepto precipitante n Chem. precipitant precipitar v to precipitate (1. to hurl down; 2. to hasten, cause to be quick; 3. Chem.) precipitate 1. pp of precipitar; 2. adj precipitate (= very hasty) precipitation n precipitation (1. hurling down; 2. falling headlong; 3. excessive haste; 4. Chem.) precipitato n Chem. precipitate precipite (-cípite) adj precipitate, falling headlong Hence: precipitar-precipitante, precipitation, precipitate-precipitato; precipitio; precipitose precipitio n precipice; also: cliff precipitose adj precipitous (= very steep) precis- see precider precisar v to state precisely precise adj precise precision n precision precitate adj aforementioned, aforesaid precoce adj precocious; also: premature, etc.; fructo precoce carly fruit Hence: precocitate precocitate n precociousness, precocity precognition n precognition precognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit- v to foreknow preconception n preconception preconciper -cip-/-cept- v to preconceive precurr- -curr-/-curs- v in derivatives Hence: precursor precurs- see precurr- precursor n precursor, forerunner, harbinger preda n prey; ave de preda bird of prey Hence: predar-predator; depredar & predar v 1. to prey, pillage, take booty; 2. to plunder, rob, depredate predator n plunderer, pillager; also: predator predecessor n predecessor predefinir v to predefine predefinition n predefinition predestinar v to predestine predestination n predestination predeterminar v to predetermine (1. to determine beforehand; 2. Theol.) predetermination n predetermination (1. act of predetermining; 2. Theol.) predica (pré-) n sermon, preachment predicamento n Philos. category, predicament predicante n preacher predicar v 1. to announce, proclaim; 2. to preach Hence: predica; predicamento; predicante; predication; predicator; predicato predication n (act or art of) preaching predicato n Gram. predicate predicator n preacher predicer -dic-/-dict- v to predict Hence: prediction; predictor predict- see predicer prediction n prediction predictor n predictor predilection n predilection predisponer -pon-/-posit- v to predispose (as in “debility predisposes the body to disease”) Hence: predisposition predisposit- see predisponer predisposition n predisposition predominante adj predominant predominantia n predominance predominar v to predominate Hence: predominante-predominantia; predomination predomination n predomination preeminente adj pre-eminent preeminentia n pre-eminence preestablir v to preestablish preexistente adj preexistent preexistentia n preexistence preexister v to preexist prefaciar v to preface prefacio n preface (1. R.C.Ch.; 2. introduction, foreword) Hence: prefaciar prefect- see prefic- prefecto n prefect prefectoral adj prefectoral, prefectorial prefectura n 1. prefectship; 2. prefecture preferentia n preference; dar le preferentia a to give preference to preferential adj preferential preferentialismo n preferentialism preferentialista n preferentialist preferer v to prefer Hence: preferentia-preferential-preferentialismo, preferentialista; preferibile-preferibilitate preferibile adj preferable preferibilitate n preferability prefic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: prefectoral; prefectura-subprefectura; prefecto-subprefecto prefiger -fig-/-fix- v to prefix (= to put or fix before) Hence: prefixo-prefixar prefigurar v to prefigure, foreshadow Hence: prefiguration prefiguration n prefiguration (1. action of prefiguring; 2. prototype) prefinir v to set a time limit for prefix- see prefiger prefixar v 1. to fix beforehand; 2. to prefix (= to put or fix before) prefixo n Gram. prefix prefloration n Bot. prefloration prefoliation n Bot. prefoliation, praefoliation, vernation preglacial adj preglacial pregnante 1. ppr of pregnar; 2. adj pregnant (1. with child or young; 2. filled with meaning, significant) pregnantia n pregnancy (1. state of being with child or young; 2. state of being filled with meaning) pregnar v to make pregnant, impregnate Hence: pregnante-pregnantia; impregnar & prehend- -hend-/-hens- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: prehensile; prehension; apprehender &; comprehender &; reprehender & prehens- see prehend- prehensile adj prehensile prehension n prehension prehistoria n prehistory prehistoric adj prehistoric prejudicar v 1. to prejudge; 2. to prejudice (= to affect injuriously) prejudicial adj prejudicial prejudiciar v to prejudice prejudicio n prejudice; (= preconceived judgment; also: prejudgment); sin prejudicio de without prejudice of Hence: prejudicial; prejudiciar prelatia (-ía) n prelacy prelatic adj prelatic prelato n prelate Hence: prelatia; prelatura; prelatic prelatura n prelacy preliminar¹ adj preliminary preliminar² n preliminary; preliminares preliminaries preluder v to prelude Hence: preludio-preludiar preludiar v Mus. to prelude preludio n prelude prematur adj premature prematuritate n prematurity, prematureness premeditar v to premeditate premeditate 1. pp of premeditar; 2. adj premeditated premeditation n premeditation premer -prim-/-press- v to press (= to exert pressure upon) Hence: pression; pressar-pressa; comprimer &; deprimer &; exprimer &; imprimer &; opprimer &; reprimer &; supprimer & premiar v to award a prize to, reward première F n Mus.; etc. première (= first performance) premio n 1. reward, prize; 2. Ins. premium Hence: premiar premiss- see premitter premissa n Logic premise premitter -mitt-/-miss- v to premise; also: Logic Hence: premissa premoner v to forewarn, admonish beforehand Hence: premonition; premonitori premonition n premonition premonitori adj premonitory premunir v to fortify in advance; premunir se to take precautions prenatal adj prenatal prender prend-/prens-/pris- v to take hold of, catch, seize, take Hence: prendibile-imprendibile-imprendibilitate; prension; prisa; prenditor; apprender &; comprender &; interprender &; reprender &; surprender & prendibile adj pregnable, open to attack prenditor n taker (= one who or that which takes, seizes, accepts) prenomine n first name prens- see prender prension n (act or action of) taking preoccupar v I. to prejudice, bias; II. to preoccupy (1. to take possession of before others; 2. to take up all the attention of); preoccupar se de to be preoccupied with Hence: preoccupation; preoccupate preoccupate 1. pp of preoccupar; 2. adj preoccupied, absorbed, engrossed; preoccupate de preoccupied with preoccupation n I. prejudice, bias; II. preoccupation (1. preoccupancy; 2. engrossment, absorption) preopinante n previous speaker preopinar v to express one’s opinion first preordinar v to preordain preordination n preordination preparar v to prepare (= to make ready); preparar a to prepare or make ready for Hence: preparation; preparative-preparativo; preparator; preparatori preparation n preparation (1. act of preparing; 2. Pharm., etc.); in preparation in preparation preparative adj preparatory preparativo n preparation (= preparatory step, measure, etc.); preparativos de guerra preparations for war preparator n preparer preparatori adj preparatory preponderante adj preponderant preponderantia n preponderance preponderar v to be preponderant, preponderate Hence: preponderante-preponderantia preponer -pon-/-posi- v to prepose, place before or in front Hence: preposition; prepositive preposit- see preponer preposition n 1. (act of) preposing; 2. Gram. preposition prepositive adj Gram. prepositive preposterar v to reverse, put hind side foremost prepostere adj hind side foremost prepotente adj prepotent (= very powerful) prepotentia n prepotency prerog- v in derivatives Hence: prerogativa prerogativa n prerogative presage adj foreseeing, prophetic Hence: presagir-presagio presagio n 1. presage, omen; 2. presentiment presagir v to presage (1. to feel a presentiment of, foretell; 2. to forebode, foreshadow) presby- adj in derivatives and compounds presby- (= old) Hence: presbyte &; presbytero &; presbyopia etc. presbyopia (-ía) n Med. farsightedness, presbyopia, presbytia Hence: presbyopic presbyopic adj Med. farsighted, presbyoptic presbyte¹ (préz-) adj Med. farsighted, long-sighted, presbyopic Hence: presbytia; presbytismo presbyte² (préz-) n presbyope, presbyopic presbyteral adj presbyterial, presbyteral presbyterato n presbyterate presbyterian adj Presbyterian presbyterianismo n Presbyterianism presbyteriano n Presbyterian presbyterio n presbytery (1. part of the church surrounding the altar; 2. parsonage, parochial residence) presbytero (-bí-) n priest; presbyter Hence: presbyterato; presbyterio; presbyteral; presbyterian-presbyterianismo, presbyteriano; archipresbytero etc. presbytia n Med. farsightedness, presbytia, presbyopia presbytismo n Med. farsightedness, presbyopia, presbytia, presbytism presciente adj prescient Hence: prescientia prescientia n prescience prescir v in derivatives Hence: presciente & prescriber -scrib-/-script- v to prescribe (1. to lay down as a rule or direction; 2. Med.; 3. Law to assert a prescriptive right or claim) Hence: prescriptibile-imprescriptibile-imprescriptibilitate; prescription prescript- see prescriber prescriptibile adj prescriptible prescription n prescription (1. Med.; 2. Law) presentabile adj presentable presentar v to present; presentar le armas to present arms; presentar (un persona a un altere) to introduce (one person to another) Hence: presentabile; presentation; presentator; representar & presentation n presentation; littera de presentation letter of introduction presentator n presenter presente¹ adj present; le tempore presente the present tense; per le presentes Law by these presents Hence: presentia-presential; presentar & presente² n present (1. the time being; 2. Gram.; 3. gift); al presente at present; pro le presente for the present presentia n presence (1. being present; 2. demeanor); presentia de spirito presence of mind presential adj presential presentimento n presentiment presentir v to have a presentiment Hence: presentimento presertim (-sér-) adv especially, particularly, chiefly preservar v to preserve (= to maintain in safety) Hence: preservation; preservative; preservator preservation n preservation preservative adj preservative preservator n preserver preside (pré-) n 1. Hist. protector, defender; 2. president, presiding officer, etc. Hence: presidio & presidente n (one who presides) chairman, president, presiding judge, etc. presidentia n presidency (= function, office or term of president); also: chairmanship, etc. presidential adj presidential, chairman’s, etc. presider v to preside (= to act as chairman, president, etc.) Hence: presidente-presidentia, presidential, expresidente, vicepresidente-vicepresidentia presidial adj presidial presidio n garrison, fort; also: presidio Hence: presidial press- see premer pressa n I. crowd, throng; II. hurry; III. press (1. as in “coining press, wine press” etc.; 2. printing press; 3. Journal.) pressar v to press (= to exert pressure upon) pression n pressure (1. as in “air pressure”; 2. constraint); pression arterial blood pressure; pression atmospheric air pressure, atmospheric pressure presso adv/prep near, close; a presso de at the home (court, etc.) of prestabilir v to preestablish prestar v to lend; prestar attention to pay attention; prestar juramento to take an oath; prestar se a to lend oneself to; facer se prestar to borrow Hence: presto²; prestimonio; prestation; prestator prestation n 1. Law prestation; 2. (action of) lending prestator n lender preste adj 1. agile, nimble, quick; 2. ready Hence: prestessa; prestar &; apprestar &; prestidigitar etc. prestessa n agility, nimbleness, quickness prestidigitar v to prestidigitate Hence: prestidigitation; prestidigitator prestidigitation n prestidigitation prestidigitator n prestidigitator prestigiar v to delude by jugglery prestigiator n juggler, conjurer, prestigiator prestigio n 1. illusion, conjuring trick; 2. fascination, magic spell; 3. prestige, glamor Hence: prestigiose; prestigiar-prestigiator prestigiose adj 1. prestigious, illusory; 2. fascinating, impressive prestimonio n R.C.Ch. prestimony presto¹ adv presto, quickly, quick as a wink Hence: preste & presto² n loan prestre n priest; Prestre Johannes Prester John Hence: prestressa; archiprestre etc. prestressa n priestess presumer -sum-/-sumpt- v to presume (1. to assume, surmise; 2. to be presumptuous) Hence: presumibile; presumption; presumptive; presumptuose presumibile adj presumable presumpt- see presumer presumption n presumption (1. conjecture; 2. presumptuousness; 3. Law) presumptive adj presumptive presumptuose adj presumptuous presupponer -pon-/-posit- v to presuppose (1. to assume beforehand; 2. to require as necessary preliminary) Hence: presupposition presupposit- see presupponer presupposition n presupposition pretendente n 1. pretender (to a throne); 2. suitor, wooer pretender -tend-/-tent-/-tens- v to maintain, affirm; pretender a to claim, lay claim to Hence: pretendente; pretention-pretentiose; pretension; pretense pretens- see pretender pretense adj alleged pretension n pretension (1. claim; 2. pretentiousness) pretent- see pretender pretention n pretension (1. claim; 2. pretentiousness) pretentiose adj 1. making pretensions or laying claims; 2. pretentious, presumptuous, conceited preter (pré-) I. adv past, beyond; II. prep 1. past, along(side of), beyond; 2. except, excepting; 3. in addition to Hence: preterea etc. preterea (-tér-) adv 1. besides, moreover; 2. henceforth, hereafter preterir v 1. to pass by; 2. to pass over, omit Hence: preterition; preterite-preterito preterite (-tér-) adj past (1. belonging to former days; 2. Gram. preterit) preterition n Rhet. preterition preterito (-tér) n Gram. past, preterit pretermiss- see pretermitter pretermission n pretermission pretermitter -mitt-/-miss- v to pretermit Hence: pretermission pretex- -tex-/-text- v in derivatives Hence: pretexto-pretextar pretext- see pretex- pretextar v to allege as a pretext pretexto n pretext prevalente 1. ppr of prevaler; 2. adj prevalent, predominant prevalentia n prevalence, predominance prevaler v to prevail, predominate Hence: prevalente-prevalentia prevaricar v to prevaricate Hence: prevarication; prevaricator prevarication n prevarication prevaricator n prevaricator prevenir -ven-/-vent- v 1. to forestall; 2. to forewarn, warn, caution Hence: prevention; preventive prevent- see prevenir prevention n 1. prevention; 2. bias, prejudice preventive adj preventive; medicina preventive preventive medicine; prision preventive, detention preventive preliminary detention previdente 1. ppr of previder; 2. adj foreseeing (= having foresight) previdentia n foresight (= faculty of foreseeing) previder -vid-/-vis-/-vist- v to foresee Hence: previdente-previdentia, imprevidente-imprevidentia; previsibile-imprevisibile; prevision; previste-impreviste previe adj previous previs- see previder previsibile adj foreseeable prevision n prevision, foresight previst- see previder previste adj foreseen pridem (prí-) adv long ago prima n prime (1. Eccl.; 2. Fencing) prima donna I n prima donna primar v to be first, hold the first place primari adj 1. first; 2. primary; instruction primari primary or elementary instruction; schola primari elementary school; de primari importantia of primary importance; terrenos primari Geol. primary, primitive formations or rocks primarimente adv 1. primarily, chiefly; 2. first, in the first place, first of all primate n primate (1. chief archbishop; 2. Zool.); primates Zool. primates Hence: primatia-primatial primatia (-ía) n primacy (1. pre-eminence; 2. office or dignity of a primate) primatial adj primatial primavera n 1. spring (time); 2. cowslip, primrose Hence: primaveral primaveral adj spring prime adj first, prime; numero prime prime number; materias prime raw materials; a prime vista at first sight; de prime ordine first rate, first class; in prime loco first, in the first place; prime ministro Prime Minister; de prime mano first hand Hence: primitia; primula &; primari; primate &; primitive &; primar; primogenitura etc.; primogenite etc.; primavera etc.; primordio etc., principe etc.; dece-prime etc.; prima -primer see premer primitia n first fruit primitive adj primitive; also: primeval Hence: primitivismo; primitivo primitivismo n primitivism primitivo n primitive primogenite (-gé-) adj first-born primogenitura n primogeniture primordial adj primordial primordio n beginning, origins Hence: primordial primula n cowslip, primrose Hence: primulacee-primulaceas primulaceas n Bot. Primulaceae primulacee adj primulaceous primus inter pares L primus inter pares, first among equals prin- see prime prince n prince (1. title given to a member of a ruling family; 2. title of nobility) Hence: princessa princessa n princess principal¹ adj principal, chief, main; proposition principal main clause principal² n principal (1. superior, head (of a firm, etc.); 2. capital sum invested or lent) principalitate n principalness principato n 1. sovereignty, reign, princedom; 2. principality (= territory of a reigning prince) principe (prín-) n (the) first (in rank, dignity, merit, etc.) Hence: principato; principesc; principio; principal-principalitate principesc adj princely principio n 1. beginning; 2. principle; in le principio in the beginning; del principio from the outset or start; in principio in principle, as a rule prior¹ adj prior Hence: prioritate; prior²-priorato, prioral, subprior, priora-subpriora prior² n prior (1. “prior of a monastery”; 2. Hist. magistrate of city of Florence) priora n prioress prioral adj prioral priorato n priorate, priorship prioritate n priority (1. quality of being antecedent in time; 2. precedence, superiority in rank, position, etc.); derecto de prioritate priority right pris- see prender prisa n 1. (action of seizing, taking hold of, etc.) hold, grasp; 2. Chem. solidification, setting; 3. Naut. prize; prisa (de tabaco) pinch (of snuff); prisa de currente Elec. outlet prision n prison; mitter in prision to put in prison Hence: prisionero; imprisionar-imprisionamento prisionero n prisoner prisma -ma/-mat- n prism Hence: prismatic; hemiprisma etc. prismat- see prisma prismatic adj prismatic priv- adj in derivatives Hence: privar-privation, privative, private-privata; privilegio etc. privar v to deprive privata n privy, latrine private 1. pp of privar; 2. adj private; in privato in private; schola private private school privation n privation (1. deprivation; 2. destitution, need) privative adj privative (1. having the quality of depriving; 2. Gram.) privilegiar v to privilege, grant a privilege privilegio n privilege Hence: privilegiar pro prep for (1. not against; 2. in place of, in exchange or return for); pro (+ inf) in order to; partir pro (Paris) to leave or set out for (Paris) Hence: proque etc. pro- prefixo pro- (1. forward, forth; 2. before in time or place; 3. deputy, agent of ; 3. in favor of, on the side of ) Hence: producer etc.; proponer etc.; proconsule etc.; prosemita etc. proa n Naut. prow, bow proba n I. proof (1. evidence sufficient to establish a fact; 2. test, trial; 3. Phot, etc.); II. Theat. rehearsal; poner a proba put to the proof; a proba de bomba bombproof; proba prime galley proof; proba general Theat. dress rehearsal; leger le probas to proofread; lectura del probas proofreading; lector del probas proofreader probabile adj 1. provable; 2. probable Hence: probabilismo; probabilista; probabilitate; improbabile-improbabilitate probabilismo n Theol. probabilism probabilista n Theol. probabilist probabilitate n probability; calculo de probabilitate theory of probability probante 1. ppr of probar; 2. adj conclusive; evidential, probative probar v 1. to prove (= to establish as true); 2. to test, try; also: to prove (as in “to prove gold”); 3. Theat. to rehearse Hence: proba; probante; probabile &; probation; probative; probator; approbar &; reprobar & probation n probation (= period of trial) probative adj probative (= serving to test or demonstrate) probator n tester, prover probe adj upright, honest Hence: probitate; probar &; improbe-improbitate probitate n integrity, uprightness, probity problema -ma/-mat- n problem; resolver un problema to solve a problem Hence: problematic problemat- see problema problematic adj problematic, problematical proceder -ced-/-cess- v to proceed (1. to go forward, go forth; also: to go on, continue; 2. Law) Hence: procedura; procession-processional; processo-processar procedura n Law procedure process- see proceder processar v to process (1. Law to sue; 2. to treat by a special process) procession n procession (1. as in “to march in procession”; 2. Theol.) processional¹ adj processional processional² n Eccl. processional (hymn) processo n I. process (1. method, “process applied”; 2. course, “process undergone”; 3. Anat.); II. lawsuit; processo verbal Law procès-verbal (= official statement, report, etc.) proclamar v to proclaim Hence: proclamation; proclamator proclamation n proclamation proclamator n proclaimer proconsulato n Hist. proconsulate proconsule n Hist. proconsul procrastinar v to procrastinate Hence: procrastination, procrastinator procrastination n procrastination procrastinator n procrastinator procrear v to procreate, beget Hence: procreation; procreator procreation n procreation procreator n procreator procul (pró-) adv far off, far away, at a distance procurar v to procure (= to secure after effort); procurar se un cosa to procure something Hence: procuration; procurator; procuratorio procuration n 1. (action of) procuring, procurement; 2. power of attorney procurator n procurator (1. proxy, attorney; 2. Hist.); procurator general Attorney General procuratori adj procuratory prode adj valiant Hence: prodessa prodessa n 1. prowess; 2. exploit prodigalitate n prodigality prodigar v to be prodigal of, to lavish prodige (pród-) adj prodigal (= very free in spending or giving); prodige de lavish with, prodigal of; filio prodige prodigal son Hence: prodigalitate; prodigar prodigio n prodigy, wonder Hence: prodigiose-prodigiositate prodigiose adj prodigious prodigiositate n prodigiousness producer -duc-/-duct- v to produce (1. to bring forward, show; 2. to bring forth, be productive of) Hence: producibile-producibilitate; production-superproduction; productive-productivitate, improductive; productor; producto-subproducto; reproducer & producibile adj producible producibilitate n producibility product- see producer production n production (1. as in “the production of evidence in court”; 2. producing, making) productive adj productive productivitate n productivity producto n product (1. result of producing; 2. Arith.) productor n producer (= one who produces or makes); attrib. producing profan adj profane (1. secular; 2. irreverent, blasphemous) Hence: profanitate; profanar-profanation, profanator; profano profanar v to profane; also: to misuse, debase, etc. profanation n profanation; also: debasement profanator n profaner profanitate n profanity profano n layman; also: irreverent or ignorant person profect- see profic- profecticie adj Law profectitious profess- see profit- professar v to profess (1. to avow, delare openly; 2. to take religious vows; 3. to exercise a profession; 4. to teach) professe adj professed (as in “a professed monk”) profession n profession (1. declaration, avowal; 2. vocation) professional adj professional professor n professor professoral adj professorial professorato n professorate, chair profic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: proficiente; profecticie proficiente adj making progress, advancing profilar v to profile profilo n profile (1. sideface; 2. Arch.; 3. Engin.; 4. Geol.) Hence: profilar profit- -fit-/-fess- v in derivatives Hence: profitente; profession-professional; professor-professorato, professoral; professe; professar profitabile adj profitable profitar v to profit (1. to thrive, grow; 2. to gain, benefit); profitar de to profit by profitente n Eccl. professing (= one who professes) profito n profit (1. advantage; 2. pecuniary gain); profitos e perditas profit and loss Hence: profitar-profitabile pro forma L pro forma, as a formality profundar v 1. to deepen (= to make deeper in level); 2. to go deeply into profunde adj deep, profound Hence: profunditate; profundar; approfundar-approfundamento; profundo profunder -fund-/-fus- v to lavish; to squander Hence: profusion; profuse profunditate n depth, profundity (= quality of being deep or profound) profundo n depth (= deep place) profus- see profunder profuse adj profuse profusion n profusion progen- v in derivatives Hence: progenie; progenitive; progenitor; progenitura progenie n progeny progenitive adj progenitive progenitor n progenitor progenitura n progeny, progeniture progno- in derivatives Hence: prognosis; prognostic & prognosis (-ósis) n prognosis; also: Med. prognostic adj prognostic Hence: prognosticar-prognostication, prognosticator; prognostico prognosticar v to prognosticate prognostication n prognostication (1. prediction; 2. foretoken) prognosticator n prognosticator prognostico n prognostic; also: Med. programma -ma/-mat- n program Hence: programmatic programmat- see programma programmatic adj programmatic progreder -gred-/-gress- v to progress, go forward Hence: progression; progressive; progresso-progressismo, progressista, progressar progress- see progred- progressar v to progress progression n progression; also: Math. progressismo n progressism progressista n progressist progressive adj progressive progresso n progress (= continuous improvement); facer progressos to make progress prohibir v to prohibit, forbid Hence: prohibition-prohibitionista; prohibitive; prohibitor; prohibitori prohibition n prohibition (= act of prohibiting, forbidding) prohibitionista n prohibitionist (= one who is in favor of prohibitive measures) prohibitive adj prohibitive, prohibitory prohibitor n prohibiter, prohibitor prohibitori adj prohibitory, prohibitive project- see projicer projectar v to project (1. to throw, cast; 2. Geom.; 3. to plan, contrive) projectil n projectile projection n projection (1. act of throwing or casting out; 2. act of jutting out; also: part jutting out; 3. Map Making; 4. Motion Pictures) projective adj projective (= pertaining to, or produced by, projection) projecto n project; projecto de lege draft of a law, bill projector n projector; also: searchlight projectura n Arch. projection, projecture projicer -jic-/-ject- v etc. to project Hence: projectil; projection; projective; projector; projectura; projecto; projectar prolaber -lab-/-laps- v Med. to prolapse Hence: prolapso prolaps- see prolaber prolapso n Med. prolapse, prolapsus prole n offspring, progeny Hence: prolifere &; prolific &; proletari & prolegomeno (-ómeno) n prolegomenon prolepsis n Rhet. prolepsis proleptic adj proleptic proletari adj proletarian Hence: proletario-proletariato proletariato n proletariat proletario n 1. Antiq. proletary; 2. proletarian proliferar v to proliferate proliferation n proliferation prolifere adj proliferous Hence: proliferar-proliferation prolific adj prolific Hence: prolificar-prolification prolificar v to breed (= to produce offspring) prolification n breeding, prolification prolixe adj prolix, long-winded Hence: prolixitate prolixitate n prolixness, prolixity prologar v to prologue prologo (pró-) n prologue (= preface, introduction) Hence: prologar prolongabile adj prolongable prolongamento n prolongment, prolongation; also: (act of) lengthening prolongar v to prolong; also: to lengthen Hence: prolongamento; prolongabile; prolongation; prolongator prolongation n prolongation prolongator n prolonger promenada n walk, promenade (1. as in “a long walk”; 2. as in “public promenade”) promenar v -; promenar se to walk, take a walk; to promenade Hence: promenada Prometheo npr Mythol. Prometheus promin- v in derivatives Hence: prominente-prominentia prominente adj prominent (as in “prominent teeth”) prominentia n prominence (= conspicuousness) promiscue adj mingled together; promiscuous Hence: promiscuitate promiscuitate n promiscuity, promiscuousness promiss- see promitter promissa n 1. promise; 2. betrothed, fiancée promisso n betrothed, fiancé promissor n promiser promissori adj promissory (= containing a promise) promitter -mitt-/-miss- v to promise Hence: promissor; promissori; promisso; promissa; compromitter & promontorio n promontory promot- see promover promotion n promotion promotor n promoter (as in “promoter of a worthy cause”) promover -mov-/-mot- v to promote (1. to elevate in station, rank, dignity, etc.; 2. as in “to promote learning”) Hence: promotion; promotor prompte adj prompt Hence: promptitude promptitude n promptitude, promptness pron adj prone (1. lying flat, prostrate; 2. lying face downward; 3. inclined, disposed) Hence: pronitate; pronar-pronation, pronator pronar v Med. to pronate (1. to lay flat; 2. to turn the palms downward) pronation n Med. pronation (1. lying flat; 2. “pronation of the palms”) pronator n Anat. pronator pronitate n proneness pronominal adj Gram. pronominal pronomine n Gram. pronoun Hence: pronominal pronunciabile adj pronounceable pronunciamento n 1. pronouncement; 2. pronunciamento pronunciar v to pronounce (1. to state officially; 2. as in “to pronounce correctly”) Hence: pronunciamento; pronunciabile-impronunciabile; pronunciation; pronunciator; pronunciate pronunciate 1. pp of pronunciar; 2. adj pronounced (= strongly marked) pronunciation n 1. pronunciation; 2. pronunciamento pronunciator n pronouncer propaganda n propaganda Hence: propagandista-propagandistic; propagandisar propagandisar v to propagandize propagandista n propagandist propagandistic adj propagandistic propagar v to propagate (1. to breed, cause to breed; 2. to spread, cause to spread) Hence: propaganda &; propagation; propagative; propagator propagation n propagation (1. breeding, causing to breed; 2. spreading, causing to spread) propagative adj propagative propagator n propagator proparoxytone adj Phonet. proparoxytone prope adv/prep near, close, at hand propeller -pell-/-puls- v to propel Hence: propulsion; propulsor propender -pend-/-pens- v to tend, have an inclination (towards something) Hence: propension; propense propens- see propender propense adj inclined, favorable, tending propension n natural inclination, bent, propensity propheta n prophet Hence: prophetessa; prophetia; prophetic; prophetisar; pseudopropheta etc. prophetessa n prophetess prophetia (-ía) n prophecy, prophetic utterance prophetic adj prophetic prophetisar v to prophesy, foretell prophylactic adj prophylactic prophylaxis (-láx-) n prophylaxis propinque adj near, neighboring Hence: propinquitate propinquitate n propinquity propitiar v to propitiate Hence: propitiation; propitiator; propitiatori; propitiatorio propitiation n propitiation (1. appeasement; 2. atonement) propitiator n propitiator propitiatori adj propitiatory propitiatorio n Antiq. propitiatory propitie adj propitious (1. favorable, advantageous; 2. favorably inclined) Hence: propitiar & proponer -pon-/-posit- v to propose, suggest; proponer se un cosa to intend, plan something; proponer se de (facer un cosa) to propose, purpose to (do something) Hence: proposition; proposito; proponitor proponitor n propounder, proposer proportion n proportion (as in “proportion of wise to foolish”); also: Math.; proportiones proportions, dimensions Hence: proportional-proportionalismo; proportionar-proportionate; disproportion-disproportionate proportional adj proportional; representation proportional proportional representation proportionalismo n proportionalism proportionar v to proportion (as in “to proportion a penalty to an offense”) proportionate I. pp of proportionar; II. adj 1. proportioned (= formed, fashioned); 2. proportionate; ben proportionate wellproportioned; proportionate a proportionate to proposit- see proponer proposition n I. proposition (1. proposal; 2. Logic); II. Gram. clause; proposition principal Gram. main clause; proposition incidente Gram. nonrestrictive or descriptive clause; proposition subordinate Gram. subordinate clause proposito (-pó-) n purpose (1. aim; 2. subject under discussion); (dicer un cosa) a proposito (to say something) to the purpose, apropos, to the point; a omne proposito at every turn; a proposito! by the way! incidentally; foras de proposito ill-timed, irrelevant, beside the mark; a proposito de with regard to, apropos of proprie adj 1. proper (= appropriate); 2. own; proprie a proper or peculiar to; le senso proprie the literal sense; amor proprie self-esteem; nomine proprie proper name Hence: proprietate &; improprie-improprietate; appropriar &; expropriar & propriet- see proprietate proprietari adj proprietary (= pertaining to a proprietor) proprietario n proprietor, owner proprietate n I. ownership; II. property (1. thing or things owned; 2. piece of land or real estate; 3. quality proper to a thing) Hence: proprietari; proprietario-coproprietario; coproprietate propter (próp-) I. adv near, at hand; II. prep 1. near, close to; 2. on account of, by reason of, because of propugnar v to defend, fight for Hence: propugnator propugnator n defender, champion propuls- see propeller propulsion n propulsion (= act of propelling) propulsor n propeller; also: screw propeller propyleo (-éo) n Arch. propylaeum proque adv/conj 1. why (= for what reason); 2. because prorogar v to prorogue, prorogate (= to postpone, adjourn) Hence: prorogation prorogation n prorogation pros- prefixo pros- (1. near, besides; 2. to, towards) Hence: prosopo- etc. prosa n prose; also: Eccl. sequence Hence: prosaismo; prosaista; prosaic; prosar-prosator prosaic (-áic) adj 1. prose; 2. prosaic prosaismo (-ízmo) n prosaism prosaista (-ísta) n prose writer prosar v to write prose, prose prosator n prose writer proscenio n Theat. proscenium proscriber -scrib-/-script- v to proscribe (= to outlaw) Hence: proscription; proscriptor; proscripto proscript- see proscriber proscription n proscription proscripto n exile, outlaw proscriptor n proscriber prosecut- see prosequer prosecution n pursuit (= action of carrying on) prosemita n pro-Semite prosemitic adj pro-Semitic prosemitismo n pro-Semitism prosequer -sequ-/-secut- v to pursue (= to carry on) Hence: prosecution prosodia (-ía) n prosody Hence: prosodista; prosodic prosodic adj prosodic, prosodical prosodista n prosodist, prosodian prosopo- n in derivatives and compounds prosopo-, prosop- (= face) Hence: prosopopeia etc. prosopopeia (-péya) n Rhet. prosopopoeia prospect- see prospicer prospecto n 1. prospect (outlook, vista, view); 2. prospectus prosperar v to prosper (1. to be prospering; 2. to cause to prosper) prospere adj prosperous (1. having success; 2. conducing to success) Hence: prosperitate; prosperar prosperitate n prosperity prospicer -spic-/-spect- v 1. to look forward, to look ahead; 2. to exercise foresight Hence: prospecto prostata (pró-) n Anat. prostate (gland) prosternamento n prostration; being prostrate prosternar v to prostrate (1. to throw prostrate; 2. to reduce to submission, exhaustion, etc.); prosternar se to prostrate oneself Hence: prosternamento; prosternation prosternation n prostration (1. throwing prostrate; 2. complete exhaustion, defection, etc.) prosterner -stern-/-strat- v to prostrate (1. to throw prostrate; 2. to reduce to submission, exhaustion, etc.); prosterner se to prostrate oneself Hence: prostration; prostrate prosthese (-óstese) n prosthesis (1. Gram.; 2. Surg.) prostituer -stitu-/-stitut- v to prostitute Hence: prostitution; prostituta prostitut- see prostituer prostituta n prostitute prostitution n prostitution prostrar v to prostrate (1. to throw prostrate; 2. to reduce to submission, exhaustion) Hence: prostration; prostrate prostrat- see prosterner, prostrar prostrate I. pp of prostrar; II. adj prostrate (1. lying prostrate; 2. exhausted, dejected) prostration n prostration (1. act of throwing prostrate; 2. complete exhaustion, dejection, etc.) prot- adj in derivatives and compounds proto-, prot- (= first) Hence: prote--proteina, proteic, proteolyse etc., proteolytic etc.; protagonista etc.; protoxydo etc.; protonotario etc.; protoplasma etc.; prototypo etc.; proton protagonista n protagonist prote- adj in derivatives and compounds prote-, proteo- (= protein) protect- see proteger protection n 1. protection; 2. patronage, support protectionismo n Econ. protectionism protectionista n Econ. protectionist protective adj protective; systema protective Econ. protective system protector n 1. protector; 2. patron, sponsor protectorato n protectorate (1. rank or office of a protector; 2. as in “British protectorate”) protectrice n protectress protégé F n protégé proteger -teg-/-tect- v to protect Hence: protective; protection-protectionismo, protectionista; protector-protectorato; protectrice proteic (-éic) adj proteinaceous, proteic, protein proteiforme adj protean, proteiform proteina (-ína) n protein protele n aardwolf; Proteles pro tempore, pro tem. L pro tempore, pro tem. Proteo npr Mythol. Proteus; proteo Zool. Proteus Hence: proteiforme etc. proteolyse (-ó-) n proteolysis proteolytic adj proteolytic protestante¹ I. ppr of protestar; II. adj 1. protestant; 2. Eccl. Protestant protestante² n 1. protestant (= one who protests); 2. Eccl. Protestant protestantismo n 1. protestantism; 2. Eccl. Protestantism protestar v to protest (1. to assert, affirm; 2. to make a protest) Hence: protesto; protestante¹-protestante²-protestantismo; protestation protestation n protestation (1. as in “protestations of friendship”; 2. protest) protesto n protest (1. as in “to pay under protest”; 2. Law) prothese (-ótese) n 1. Surg. prosthesis; 2. artificial limb protocollar¹ v to protocol protocollar² adj protocol, protocolar protocollista n protocolist protocollo n protocol (1. Civil Law original record kept by a notary of documents or transactions that he certifies; 2. records or minutes of a conference or congress which show officially the agreements arrived at by the negotiators; 3. diplomatic etiquette or ceremonial) Hence: protocollista; protocollar¹; protocollar² protomartyre n Eccl. protomartyr proton n proton protonotario n protonotary (1. chief notary or clerk; 2. R.C.Ch.) protoplasma -ma/-mat- n protoplasm Hence: protoplasmic; protoplasmatic protoplasmat- see protoplasma protoplasmatic adj protoplasmatic protoplasmic adj protoplasmic prototypic adj prototype, prototypical prototypo (-ótipo) n 1. prototype; 2. model (as in “a model of virtue”) Hence: prototypic protoxydo (-óx-) n Chem. protoxide protozoon (-zó-) (pl protozoa) NL n Zool. protozoon, protozoan protruder v protrude protrusion n protrusion protuberantia n protuberance protuberar v to swell or bulge out Hence: protuberantia prova n proof (1. evidence sufficient to establish a fact; 2. test, trial; 3. Phot., etc.); poner al prova to put to the proof; a prova de bomba bombproof; prova prime galley proof; leger le provas to proofread; lectura del provas proofreading; lector del provas proofreader provabile adj provable provar v 1. to prove (= to establish as true); 2. to test, try; also: to prove (as in “to prove gold”) Hence: prova-semiprova etc.; provabile provenientia n provenance, provenience provenir v to arise, spring (from) Hence: provenientia proverbial adj proverbial proverbio n proverb, byword; le Proverbios the Proverbs Hence: proverbial providente 1. ppr of provider; 2. adj provident (= exercising foresight, making provision for the future) providentia n 1. providence; 2. Providence providential adj providential provider -vid-/-vis-/-vist- v I. to see beforehand, foresee; II. to provide (1. “to provide for a future contingency”; 2. “to provide what is needed”); provider de to provide with; provider a to provide for Hence: providente-providentia-providential; provision-provisional, approvisionar-approvisionamento; provisori; provise-improvise-improvisar &; disprovider-disproviste provincia n province (as in “province of Quebec”) Hence: provincial-provincialismo provincial¹ adj provincial provincial² n Eccl. provincial provincialismo n provincialism (1. provincial style, form of life, etc.; 2. provincial turn of expression) provis- see provider provise adj foreseen, expected provision n provision (1. act of providing; 2. provisions, supply) provisional adj provisional, provisory provisori adj provisory, provisional provist- see provider provocar v to provoke (1. to induce, instigate; 2. to bring about, call forth; 3. to incense, irritate) Hence: provocation; provocative; provocator provocation n provocation provocative adj provocative, provoking provocator n provoker proxime (próx-) adj 1. very near, close; 2. next (as in “next week”); causa proxime Philos. proximate cause; proximo neighbor, fellow being Hence: proximitate; approximar & proximemente adv shortly, soon proximitate n proximity; proximitate del sanguine proximity of blood; in le proximitate de in the proximity or vicinity of prude F 1. adj prudish; 2. n prude prudente adj prudent Hence: prudentia-prudential; imprudente-imprudentia; jurisprudente etc. prudentia n prudence prudential adj prudential pruderie F n prudery pruina (-ína) n 1. frost, hoarfrost; 2. bloom (“the bloom on fruit”) Hence: pruinose; pruinar pruinar v to rime (= to form hoarfrost) pruinose adj Bot. pruinose, velvety pruna n plum; pruna sic prune prunella n Bot. prunella pruneto n plum orchard prunifere adj pruniferous; drupiferous pruniforme adj pruniform pruno n plum (tree); pruno maritime beach plum Hence: pruneto; prunifere; pruniforme etc.; pruna prunus L n Bot. Prunus Hence: prunifere; pruniforme etc. pruriente 1. ppr of prurir; 2. adj prurient prurientia n prurience prurigine (-ígine) n prurigo Hence: pruriginose pruriginose adj pruriginous prurir v to itch Hence: prurigine &; pruriente-prurientia; prurito prurito n itch, pruritus prussi- see prussic Prussia npr Prussia; blau de Prussia Prussian blue prussian adj Prussian prussianisar v to Prussianize prussianisation n Prussianization prussiano n Prussian prussiato n Chem. prussiate prussic adj Chem. prussic; acido prussic prussic acid Hence: prussiato prusso n Prussian (1. one of the Prussi; 2. inhabitant of the Prussian state; 3. Prussian language) Hence: Prussia-prussian-prussianisar-prusianisation, prussiano, prussic & psalmic adj psalm, psalmic psalmista n psalmist; also: Psalmist psalmo n psalm; also: Psalm Hence: psalmista; psalmic; psalmodo etc. psalmodia (-ía) n psalmody psalmodiar v to psalmodize psalmodic adj psalmodic, psalmic psalmodo n psalmist, psalmodist Hence: psalmodia-psalmodic, psalmodiar psalterio n 1. Psalter; 2. Mus. psaltery; 3. Anat. psalterium psest- adj in compounds -psest (= rubbed, rubbed away) Hence: palimpsesto etc. pseud- in compounds pseud-, pseudo- (= false, falsely) Hence: pseudesthesia etc.; pseudopropheta etc.; pseudopodio etc.; pseudoclassic etc. pseudesthesia (-ía) n Med. pseudesthesia pseudoclassic adj pseudoclassic Hence: pseudoclassicismo pseudoclassicismo n pseudoclassicism pseudonyme (-ónime) adj pseudonymous Hence: pseudonymitate; pseudonymo pseudonymitate n pseudonymity pseudonymo (-ónimo) n pseudonym pseudopodio n Zool. pseudopodium, pseudopod pseudopropheta n pseudoprophet pseudosymmetria (-ía) n Mineral. pseudosymmetry psittacidos (-tá-) npl Zool. Psittacidae psittaco (psí-) n parrot Hence: psittacidos; psittacosis psittacosis (-ósis) n Pathol. psittacosis psyche n psyche (= soul, mind); Psyche Mythol. Psyche Hence: psychic; metempsychose, psychiatro etc.; psychoanalyse etc.; psychopathia etc.; psychopathe etc.; psychophysic etc. psychiatria (-ía) n psychiatry psychiatric adj pcychiatric psychiatro n psychiatrist Hence: psychiatria; psychiatric psychic adj psychic (= of the psyche or mind); phenomenos psychic psychical phenomena psychoanalysar v to psychoanalyze psychoanalyse (-ná-) n psychoanalysis Hence: psychoanalysar-psychoanalysta psychoanalysta n psychoanalyst psychoanalytic adj psychoanalytic psychologia (-ía) n psychology (= science of psychology) psychologic adj psychological; momento psychologic psychological moment psychologo (-ólogo) n psychologist Hence: psychologia; psychologic psychometria (-ía) n Psychol. psychometry psychopathe (-ó-) n psychopath (= mentally deranged person) psychopathia (-ía) n Pathol. psychopathy Hence: psychopathic psychopathic adj psychopathic (= pertaining to psychopathy) psychopathologia (-ía) n psychopathology psychopathologo (-ólogo) n psychopathologist Hence: psychopathologia psychophysic adj psychophysical Hence: psychophysica psychophysica n psychophysics psychophysiologia (-ía) n psychophysiology psychose n Pathol. psychosis psychotherapeuta n psychotherapist psychotherapia (-ía) n psychotherapy ptero- n in compounds ptero-, pter- (= feather, wing) Hence: aptere-apteros; pterodactylo etc.; helicoptero etc.; phenicoptero etc.; chiroptere etc.; coleoptere etc.; orthoptere etc.; diptere etc.; hymenoptere etc. pterodactylo (-dác-) n pterodactyl ptolema- see Ptolemeo ptolemaic (-áic) adj Ptolemaic (1. as in “Ptolemaic system”; 2. of the Ptolemies) Ptolemeo (-éo) nprm Hist. Ptolemy Hence: ptolemaic ptom- n in derivatives ptom- (= corpse) Hence: ptomaina ptomaina (-ína) n ptomaine pubere adj who has arrived at puberty, pubescent Hence: pubertate; impubere pubertate n puberty public adj public Hence: publicista; publicitate; publicar-publicabile-impublicabile, publication; publico publicabile adj publishable publicar v to publish (1. to make public; 2. as in “to publish a book”) publication n publication (1. act of making public; 2. as in “the publication of a book, etc.”; 2. something published) publicista n publicist, journalist publicitate n publicity (1. quality or state of being public; 2. advertising) publico n public (1. people; 2. audience) pud- v in derivatives Hence: pudibunde, pudic-impudic; pudor; pudente-impudente-impudentia pudding A n pudding pudente adj modest, bashful pudibunde adj modest, bashful pudic adj modest (= decorous in manner and conduct) pudor n modesty (= womanly propriety of behavior) puera (púera) n girl pueril adj childish (1. of a child; 2. puerile, immature) Hence: puerilitate puerilitate n puerility (1. childhood; 2. foolishness, immaturity; 3. foolish act, statement, etc.) pueritia n childhood; also: boyhood puero (púero) n boy Hence: pueritia; pueril &; puerpera etc.; puera puerpera (-érpera) n woman in labor or childbed Hence: puerperio; puerperal puerperal adj puerperal; febre puerperal puerperal fever puerperio n puerperium (= confinement, lying-in) pugile n pugilist, boxer Hence: pugilismo; pugilista-pugilistic pugilismo n pugilism pugilista n pugilist pugilistic adj pugilistic pugnace adj pugnacious pugnacitate n pugnacity pugnal n poniard, dagger Hence: pugnalar pugnalar v to stab pugnar v to fight Hence: pugnace-pugnacitate; expugnar &; impugnar¹ &; propugnar &; repugnar & pugnata n handful pugno n fist Hence: pugnata; pugnal &; pugnar &; impugnar² pulice (pú-) n flea Hence: pulicose; expulicar-expulicatorio pulicose adj infested with fleas, pulicous pullario n chicken coop pullero n 1. chicken farmer; 2. poultry dealer, poulterer pullicultura n poultry farming pullman A n R.R. Pullman pullo n young animal; specif: 1. colt, foal; 2. young bird; also: chicken Hence: pullario; pullero; pullicultura etc. pullular v to pullulate (1. to sprout out, bud; 2. to swarm) Hence: pullulation pullulation n pullulating, pullulation pulmon n lung; a plen pulmones at the top of one’s voice Hence: pulmonia; pulmonar; pulmonaria; pulmonate; pulmonifere pulmonar adj pulmonary pulmonaria n Bot. Pulmonaria pulmonate adj Zool. pulmonate, pulmonated pulmonia (-ía) n Pathol. pneumonia pulmonifere adj pulmoniferous, pulmonate pulpa n pulp (1. as in “pulp of a fruit”; 2. Anat. as in “dental pulp”; 3. as in “wood pulp”) Hence: pulpitis; pulpose pulpitis (-ítis) n Pathol. pulpitis pulpito (púl-) n pulpit pulpose adj pulpous, pulpy puls- see pell- pulsar v 1. to push; also: to shove, thrust, drive, etc.; 2. to pulsate (= to beat, throb) Hence: pulsatile; pulsation; pulsative; pulsator; pulsata pulsata n push (as in “to give someone a push”) pulsatile adj pulsating, pulsatile pulsation n pulsation pulsative adj beating, throbbing, pulsative pulsator n pulsator pulso n pulse (= regular throbbing in the arteries) Hence: pulsometro etc. pulsometro (-ómetro) n pulsimeter, pulsometer pulverar v to powder, dust (= to sprinkle with powder or dust) pulvere n I. dust; II. powder (1. pulverized substance; 2. Pharm., Cosmetics; 3. gunpowder); jectar pulvere in le oculos de un persona to throw dust in someone’s eyes; reducer in pulvere to reduce to powder; ille non habe inventate le pulvere he won’t set the world (or Thames) on fire Hence: pulverose; pulverulente-pulverulentia; pulverar-dispulverar; pulverisar-pulverisabile, pulverisation, pulverisator pulverisabile adj pulverizable pulverisar v to pulverize pulverisation n pulverization pulverisator n atomizer, pulverizer, spray pulverose adj dusty pulverulente adj pulverulent, dusty, powdery pulverulentia n (state of) being pulverulent pumpa n pump (as in “suction pump”) Hence: pumpero; pumpar pumpar v to pump (= to raise with a pump) pumpero n 1. pumpman; 2. fireman (= member of a fire brigade) pun- see pena punch A n punch (“the beverage punch”) punct- see punger puncta n point (1. sharp end of a weapon, pin, pen, etc.; 2. Geog. tapering promontory or cape; 3. salient feature of a story, epigram, joke, etc.) Hence: punctute; punctar &; appunctar & punctage (-aje) n pointing, aiming (of guns, etc.) punctar v to point (1. to furnish with a point; 2. to direct, level) Hence: punctage; punctator punctator n pointer; specif: Artil. punctilio n nice point of honor, punctilio Hence: punctiliose punctiliose adj punctilious puncto n I. point (1. dot; 2. Gram. period; 3. definite item or unit, as “salient point,” “important point,” “another point,” etc.); II. prick, stitch; puncto e virgula semicolon; puncto de interrogation question mark; puncto de exclamation exclamation point; duo punctos Gram. colon; puncto de congelation, de ebullition, etc. freezing, boiling, etc., point; le punctos cardinal the cardinal points; puncto de vista point of view; esser super le puncto de facer un cosa to be on the point of doing something; puncto de honor point of honor Hence: punctilio &; punctual &; punctar &; punctuar &; appunctar &; contrapuncto & punctu- see puncto punctual adj 1. exact, punctilious; 2. punctual Hence: punctualitate, impunctual-impunctualitate punctualitate n 1. exactness, punctiliousness; 2. punctuality punctuar v to punctuate Hence: punctuation punctuation n punctuation punctura n prick, puncture Hence: puncturar; acupunctura etc. puncturar v to puncture punctute adj pointed (= having a point or points) pungente I. ppr of punger; II. adj 1. pungent; 2. poignant Hence: pungentia pungentia n 1. pungency; 2. poignancy punger pung-/punct- v to sting (1. to prick; 2. to pain sharply) Hence: pungente &; punctura &; puncto &; puncta &; compunger &; expunger & punibile adj punishable punibilitate n punishability punic adj Punic; fide punic Punic faith; guerras punic Punic wars punir v to punish Hence: punibile-punibilitate, impunibile; punition; punitor; punite-impunite punite 1. pp of punir; 2. adj punished punition n punishment punitive adj punitive punitor n punisher puno n Carthaginian Hence: punic pupa n 1. (young) girl; 2. doll; 3. Zool. pupa pupilla n pupil (1. girl under the care of a guardian; 2. Anat.) Hence: pupillage; pupillari pupillage (-aje) n pupilage pupillari adj pupillary (1. Law; 2. Anat.) pupillo n pupil, ward (= boy or child under the care of a guardian) Hence: pupillage; pupillari pupipare adj Zool. pupiparous pupo n boy, child Hence: pupillo &; pupipare etc.; pupa-pupilla & pur adj pure Hence: puressa; purismo; purista; puritate-puritan &; purificar-purification, purificator; appurar &; depurar &; impur-impuressa, impuritate pure n Pathol. pus Hence: purulente &; suppurar & purée F n purée; purée de malos applesauce; purée de patatas mashed potatoes puressa n pureness purga n purge purgar v to purge Hence: purga; purgation; purgative-purgativo; purgatori; purgatorio; expurgar & purgation n purgation purgative adj purgative purgativo n purgative purgatori adj purgatory, purifying purgatorio n Purgatory purificar v to purify purification n purification purificator n 1. purifier; 2. purificator purismo n purism purista n purist puritan adj puritan, puritanical Hence: puritano-puritanismo puritanismo n Puritanism puritano n Puritan puritate n purity purpura (púr-) n I. purple (1. Zool. Purpura; 2. purple dye or color; 3. purple garment); II. Pathol. purpura Hence: purpurato; purpuree; purpurin-purpurina; purpurar purpurar v 1. to purple (= to make or dye purple); 2. to dress in purple purpurato n Chem. purpurate purpuree adj purple, purpurate purpurin adj purplish, purpurate purpurina n Chem. purpurin purulente adj purulent Hence: purulentia purulentia n purulence pus n Pathol. pus pusillanime (-ánime) adj pusillanimous Hence: pusillanimitate pusillanimitate n pusillanimity pusille adj 1. very small; 2. petty Hence: pusillitate; pusillanime etc.; pusillo pusillitate n 1. smallness; 2. pettiness pusillo n small boy or man pustula (pús-) n Pathol. pustule Hence: pustulate; pustulose; pustular pustular v to pustulate (= to form pustules) pustulate adj pustulate, pustulous pustulose adj pustulous putar v 1. to trim, prune, lop (trees or vines); 2. to suppose, think, imagine Hence: putative; amputar &; computar &; deputar &; disputar &; imputar &; reputar & putative adj putative puteal n well curb, puteal puteo n 1. well (“well of water, oil, etc.”); 2. Mineral. shaft, pit; un puteo de scientia a well of learning, fount of knowledge Hence: puteal puter v to stink putrefacer -fac-/-fact- v to putrefy (= to cause to rot) Hence: putrefaction; putrefactive putrefact- see putrefacer putrefaction n putrefaction putrefactive adj putrefactive putrer v to rot Hence: putride-putriditate; putrescer-putrescente-putrescentia, putrescibile-imputrescibile-imputrescibilitate; putrefacer etc. putrescente 1. ppr of putrescer; 2. adj putrescent putrescentia n putrescence putrescer v to rot putrescibile adj putrescible putride adj putrid putriditate n putridity putsch G n putsch pyjama n pajamas pyl- n in derivatives and compounds pyl- (= gate) Hence: pylon; propyleo; pyloro etc.; Thermopylas etc. pylon n Arch. pylon pyloric adj pyloric pyloro n Anat. pylorus Hence: pyloric pyr- n in derivatives and compounds pyr-, pyro- (= fire) Hence: pyridina; pyrite &; pyric; empyree &; empyreuma &; pyrolatra etc.; pyromane etc.; pyromania etc.; pyrometro etc.; pyroxeno etc.; pyroxylo etc.; pyrophosphoric etc.; pyrotechnic etc.; pyrophore etc.; pyrolignose etc. pyra n pyre pyramidal adj pyramidal pyramidar v to pyramid (= to build or heap up in the shape of a pyramid) pyramide (-rá-) n Geom., etc. pyramid Hence: pyramidal; pyramidar Pyrene npr Mythol. Pyrene Hence: pyrenee-Pyreneos pyrenee (-ée) adj Pyrenean Pyreneos (-né-) nprpl Geog. Pyrenees pyric adj of fire, producing fire, fiery pyridina n Chem. pyridine pyrite n Mineral. pyrite, iron pyrites, fool’s gold Hence: pyritose pyritose adj pyritous pyrolatra (-ó-) n pyrolater, fire worshiper Hence: pyrolatria pyrolatria (-ía) n pyrolatry, fire worship pyrolignose adj pyroligneous pyromane adj pyromaniacal Hence: pyromano pyromania (-ía) n pyromania pyromano (-ró-) n pyromaniac pyrometric adj pyrometric pyrometro (-ó-) n pyrometer Hence: pyrometric pyrophore adj Chem. pyrophorous pyrophosphoric adj Chem. pyrophosphoric pyrotechnic adj pyrotechnical Hence: pyrotechnico; pyrotechnica pyrotechnica n pyrotechnics pyrotechnico n pyrotechnist pyroxeno (-róx-) n Mineral. pyroxene pyroxylina n Chem. pyroxylin pyroxylo n Chem. pyroxyle, pyroxylin Hence: pyroxylina Pythagoras (-tá-) npr Philos. Pythagoras Hence: pythagorismo; pythagorista; pythagoric pythagoric adj Pythagorean, Pythagoric pythagorismo n Pythagoreanism pythagorista n Pythagorean pythia n Pythia pythic adj Pythian pythie adj Pythian Pytho npr Antiq. Pytho (= Delphi) Hence: pythic; pythie-pythia Python npr Mythol. Python; python Zool. Python pyxide (píx-) n 1. small box or case; 2. Eccl. pyx; 3. Bot. pyxis, pyxidium